


死亡是一切的相遇

by SongXuan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongXuan/pseuds/SongXuan
Relationships: ADGG, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter, HPGG





	1. Chapter 1

扭曲模糊的视野，一切东西都在摇晃变形。窗外雨点坠落的声音在一片混乱中显得尤为突出。哈利·波特觉得自己的头要裂开了，像是有什么强行在他的大脑里播放画面。一切都是乱糟糟的，一扇破旧的木门被撞开，魔咒释放的声音，木质窗框砸在墙上的声音，五感似乎错了位，哈利能闻到夜雨苦涩冰冷的气味。  
在这一切暗沉沉的色调中有一抹金光。青灰色的背景似乎仅仅是为了衬托那个栖在阳台上的男人，或者说男孩。仅仅惊鸿一瞥，哈利发现那是一个正好介于青涩与成熟之间的少年。他绽出一个张扬快乐的笑容，随手用那根造型独特的魔杖对着哈利——或者别的什么人放出一个魔咒。随后他大笑着从窗台上一跃而下，像一只金色的大鸟，只留下一串朗朗的笑声。  
“哈利！”  
哈利·波特惊醒过来。

又是那该死的梦。哈利僵硬地躺在帐篷中。梦的结尾又是一道绿光，哈利·波特毫不怀疑伏地魔会杀掉格里戈维奇。死亡已经不能恐吓住他了，那个一闪而过的少年才是令他夜不能寐的罪魁祸首。那张英俊的脸，那满溢着快乐与狂放的笑容，在夜色中闪闪发光的卷曲金发一刻不停地出现在他的眼前。赫敏以为他的失魂落魄是因为又一次被迫与伏地魔共享视野，却不知道他完全被那个骤然消失的少年吸引住了。  
伏地魔在找什么东西，而哈利可以确信伏地魔要的就在那个少年手中。哈利十分好奇这个魔杖制作者回忆中的金发小偷的身份，然而还有更多重要的事情在困扰着他。  
“哈利。”赫敏小心地掀开帐篷，坐到哈利身边，“你感觉好些了吗？”  
“好，好多了。”哈利骤然回神，他看到赫敏的胸前正挂着那被伏地魔制为魂器的吊坠盒。  
“我们轮流戴着它。”赫敏疲惫地冲哈利笑了笑，“尽量减少它对每一个人的影响。”  
“……好的。我是说，那是个好主意。”哈利点了点头，依然有轻微的眩晕感困扰着他，“我梦到了——我看到了格里戈维奇。”  
“那个魔杖制作者？”  
“我想他是的。神秘人在逼问他。我不知道神秘人想要什么，但是那一定是非常重要的东西，我感觉得到他的迫切，他好像把他的生命都寄托在那上面一样。”  
“他把他的生命寄托在魂器上。”赫敏无意识地摸了摸胸前的吊坠盒——伏地魔邪恶的魂器，“神秘人想要什么？”  
“我不知道……格里戈维奇没有那样东西。他说它被偷走了，被一个金发男孩偷走了。然后神秘人杀了他，用索命咒。”  
“无论他想要什么都不是我们现在能阻止的，哈利。我们能做的就是毁掉这个魂器。我们要找到格兰芬多宝剑。”赫敏避开了哈利的视线，“这是我们唯一能做的。”  
“赫敏。”哈利握住了棕发女巫冰冷的手指。他犹豫了一下，还是决定说出来：“罗恩会回来的。他不会抛下我们的。”  
赫敏错愕地抬起头，她的眼眶发红，隐隐有水光闪现。自从罗恩与她爆发争吵，愤而离开已经过去三天了。她为罗恩对她的无理指控而感到委屈，更为罗恩的人身安全感到担忧。魔法部与食死徒都在找他们，她不知道罗恩能去哪里，正如她不知道自己和哈利能去哪里一样。对他们来说没有任何地方是安全的了，他们甚至失去了格里莫广场。  
哈利坚定地与同伴对视：“他能照顾好自己，他不会抛下我们的。我相信他。”  
“……我也相信他。”赫敏低下头，喃喃道。  
“赫敏，我在想我需要回到戈德里克山谷去。”哈利坐直了身体，坚定地看着赫敏。  
“什么？那太危险了！”几乎是不假思索地，女巫否定了哈利的建议，“神秘人肯定知道你要去那里。”  
“你听我说，赫敏。戈德里克山谷是我出生的地方，也是我父母死亡的地方，它对我意义重大，它更是神秘人死亡的地方。它对神秘人来说也有着特殊的意义。他很有可能把自己的魂器藏在那里。”哈利局促地攥着双手，不安地打量着赫敏的表情。无论如何他都要回到戈德里克山谷去的，那是他父母葬身之处。但他也知道这个决定十分危险，伏地魔一定会想到去戈德里克山谷搜查他的踪迹。  
赫敏皱着眉看他。哈利很熟悉她这样的表情，每当他和罗恩提出什么新的冒险主意，而赫敏知道自己很难阻止的时候就会这样看着他们。这样熟悉的场景令哈利回想起还在霍格沃兹的时候，那些他还在被长辈们保护着的时候。  
“哈利，我也在想我们或许的确需要回到戈德里克山谷。我觉得邓布利多可能会将格兰芬多宝剑藏在那里。”赫敏依然皱着眉，但是脸上的表情从不赞同变为沉思，“我们一直在想邓布利多会把它藏到哪里，既然邓布利多想要你找到又不希望落入魔法部之手，还有什么地方会比格兰芬多的出生地更好呢？”  
“你说得对。我们需要回去。”哈利放松了下来，他知道赫敏总会支持他的，罗恩也是。他很快就会回来，向赫敏道歉，然后他们就能够一起找到格兰芬多宝剑毁掉魂器最终打败伏地魔。哈利相信只要他们在一起就能做到一切，而他们总会在一起的。

雪花铺满了整片山谷。哈利听说戈德里克山谷是一处混血巫师的聚集地，而这里没有丝毫巫师城镇该有的繁华的景象。他们的脚步声被厚厚的积雪吸收掉了，一间酒吧还亮着灯，街道上却没什么人走动。  
“我们还是应该喝复方汤剂的。”赫敏轻声说道。  
“不，这里是我出生的地方。我不想用别人的脸回到这里。”哈利回答。  
几个喝醉了的巫师从酒吧里跌跌撞撞地走了出来。他们粗鲁地撞开了酒吧的木门，在街道上大声嘟囔着些没人能听懂的话。  
“你听，哈利。”从一间屋子里隐隐飘出圣诞颂歌的声音，温暖的烛火在窗玻璃上跳跃。“今晚好像是平安夜。”  
哈利停了下来。他的面前是一片墓园，造型各异的黑色墓碑静默地矗立着，一些墓碑还挂着枯萎的花环，而更多的看上去陈旧而破碎，被雪花盖住了大半。  
“他们会在里面吗？”哈利喃喃说道，茫然地看着墓园。他还没有回来过，来悼念他的父母。  
“我想会的。”赫敏轻轻揽住哈利的胳膊，与他一起走进去。他们沉默地经过每一个墓碑，寻找着属于詹姆斯·波特与莉莉·波特的那一块。  
赫敏在一块墓碑前停了下来。这一块完全被覆盖住了，她俯身拂开墓碑上的雪花，露出了一个特殊的标记。她惊讶地看着这个眼睛形状的符号，这不是他们第一次见到它了，在帕西的婚礼上卢娜的父亲就佩戴着这个标志，在邓布利多留下的《彼豆诗翁故事集》里，也绘有这个符号，赫敏为了它查遍了魔文符号表却毫无收获——并不是常有能难倒赫敏·格兰杰的学术问题的。  
“哈利！”赫敏擦干净墓碑，下方刻着一个陌生的名字：伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔。  
没有人回答她。赫敏站起身来：“哈利？”

哈利站在另一块墓碑前。那是一块方形的墓碑，没有突出的花纹与雕刻，也没有特殊的造型，与波特家族的财富极不相称。然而有谁能为詹姆斯·波特与莉莉·波特挑选墓碑，举办他们的葬礼呢？赫敏犹豫地走过去，在波特夫妇的墓碑前放下一个花圈。  
“圣诞快乐，赫敏。”她听得出男孩声音里的细微哽咽。女巫心情沉重地将头靠在哈利的肩膀上，轻轻揽过他的肩膀：“圣诞快乐，哈利。”

他们在雪地里站了一会儿，直到赫敏察觉一道冰冷的视线落在他们身上：“哈利，有人盯着我们，在教堂方向。”  
哈利·波特扭过头去，一个矮小臃肿的身影站在那里，哈利刚刚看到他，就转身离开了。  
“我认得她。”哈利紧紧盯着那个身影，“她是巴希达，巴希达·巴沙特。”  
“巴希达？《魔法史》的作者？”赫敏瞪大了眼睛看着这个脚步蹒跚的老人。她很老了，仅仅是背影也透着一股腐朽的气味。哈利打算追上去，却被赫敏拦住：“你怎么认出她的，哈利？”  
“伏地魔来见过她。”哈利压低了声音回答，“赫敏，她认识邓布利多，剑可能在她那里！”

巴希达没有走远。她停留在一间屋子前，用那双黑沉沉的眼睛看着他们。哈利走过去，忍不住在她的视线中打了个寒颤：“你是巴希达·巴沙特，对吗？”  
巴希达没有回答。她打量了一番哈利，又将视线转移到他身后的赫敏身上。她没说一个字，只是推开了破旧的木门，率先走了进去，留下哈利和赫敏面面相觑。  
“怎么办？”赫敏问道。  
“先进去再说。或许她是邓布利多给我们留下的线索。”哈利咬咬牙，抬腿跟了进去。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

巴希达·巴沙特站在破旧的桌椅前。她正试图点燃蜡烛，枯枝一样干瘪的手指颤抖着，然而她已经老得连火柴都划不燃了。哈利小心地接过巴希达手中的火柴点燃，昏黄色的光照亮了那张衰老丑陋的脸的下半部分，几乎看不出眼白的双眼隐没在黑暗中，定定地盯着哈利。  
然而哈利并没有注意巴沙特的目光。火光点亮了黑暗的小屋，在一旁的桌子上摆着一张旧相片。熟悉的金色闪烁着，一个少年在相框中倨傲地抬高了头颅。随着火光的靠近，少年似乎是厌恶一般地偏开头躲避。  
哈利将相框拿在手里，惊讶地打量着曾在他的幻境中出现的金发小偷。他穿着考究的大衣，衬衫领口扣得紧紧的，一双异色瞳在底色昏暗的照片上闪着光。这个少年曾像是一只大鸟一样从格里戈维奇的窗台上一跃而下，在若干年后机缘巧合闯入了哈利的脑海；而他再次出现是在巴希达又小又破的旧书堆中，高傲地昂着头审视哈利。  
“他是谁？”哈利激动地问道，“这个人是谁？”  
巴希达没有回答。她似乎完全没有听到哈利的声音，径自端着烛台走上了阁楼。哈利不假思索地跟了上去，顺便将照片装进了口袋中。  
巴希达停在了一张桌子旁边。她的身边有一本摊开的书，昏暗的烛光下其上的字迹难以辨认。  
“荧光闪烁。”哈利轻声念道。一团幽蓝的光附着在他的魔杖尖，照亮了书页上活动的人影。依旧是那个少年，这一回他与另一个人站在一起，肩并着肩看向相片之外，脸上是轻松愉悦的表情。  
“你是谁……”哈利盯着那个少年，不自觉地抚摸上了相片。  
“哈利！”

在指尖与书页相触的一刹那，强烈的白光在哈利眼前爆发，他来不及回应赫敏的惊呼，过强的光线使他暂时失去了知觉。而当他再次睁开眼的时候，一棵葱翠的树在他的眼前挺立。

这是哪？

哈利的第一反应是自己又一次进入了伏地魔的脑子。可是这一次不太一样。伏地魔的视野永远充满了灰暗的色调，最明亮的颜色恐怕就是伴随着索命咒的绿光。然而哈利看到了一片生机勃勃的草坪，一棵枝繁叶茂的树，还有绵延群山之上湛蓝的天空。树下有一个人影，哈利尝试着走过去，发现他正是相框里的那个少年。

他睡着了。少年倚在树下，胳膊搭在胸前的书上。即使是在打盹儿，他看起来也是无可挑剔的优雅。有另一个人走到树下，哈利受惊地抬起头想要解释，却发现自己完全被无视了，他看不到哈利。那是一个红头发的男巫，同样也很年轻。来人轻轻地在金发少年身边坐下，似乎是不想吵醒少年的午睡，然而他还是警觉地睁开了双眼。  
他们开始轻声交谈，但哈利听不到声音。这是只有图像而没有声音的一段记忆，或许。少年们的表情变得激动而兴奋，金发巫师无声地大笑，脸上闪烁着快活的光。他们亲密地靠在一起读书，掏出魔杖来试验一些新奇的魔咒。年轻人的金发上沾满了草屑，银白色的瞳孔在阳光下几乎是剔透的，像是昂贵的钻石一样熠熠生辉。他脱掉了看上去有些古板的外套，将袖口挽到了小臂上，苍白的皮肤下能看到青蓝色的血管，在他手腕施力的时候微微凸出，蜿蜒隐没在深色的衬衫中。  
他令人着迷。红发的巫师很明显也是这么想的。他的视线常常粘在他的同伴身上，令哈利忍不住暗自揣测他们之间的关系。他们远远比朋友要亲密，但哈利不知道要怎样更具体地描述。有些时候他们会停下来，金发的少年向另一个人讲述着什么，魔杖的尖端在空气中划过一个半圆，眼神坚定又炽热地看着对方。他有着神奇的魔力，即使哈利心知自己根本听不到他的声音，依然忍不住屏息等待他的演讲。  
有的时候少年会靠近他。他看不到哈利，也触碰不到哈利，所以他会毫不知情地靠近窥探者。他的手会从哈利的指尖擦过去，蓬软的金发掠过哈利的鼻端。哈利像是被施了石化咒一样呆呆地盯着对方褐色的那只眼睛，里面藏着他从没见过的东西。

“……我们被赋予权力……”  
零星的语句传入哈利的耳中，对声音的禁制似乎解开了。  
“废除保护法，我们能够制定更好的规则，让每一个巫师不再恐惧的规则。”  
恐惧，这正是伏地魔想要用来征服他们的东西。哈利不禁联想起了笼罩在他身上的阴影，伏地魔的威胁从来没有远离过他。他甚至生出了一些荒谬的想法，如果他真的能做到，打破这些陈旧的规则，创造出一个没有恐惧和隐藏的新世界——一种陌生的感情在哈利的心中涌动。哈利从来没有思考过麻瓜与巫师间的关系，尽管他曾经因为在他的麻瓜表哥面前使用魔法而被法庭宣判，但是他从没有质疑过保护法存在的必要。这些连赫敏都不能给出答案的问题向来不在哈利考虑的范围之内，而保护法恐怕与伏地魔的魂器没有任何联系。哈利不应该对这些狂热的。  
“这些对麻瓜自己也有好处。应当由恰当的人来统治。”  
哈利觉得自己发了疯。他伸出手去，渴望能够缓解自己躁动的心跳。直觉告诉他一切反常的悸动都来源于那个雨夜中的惊鸿一瞥，而抓住这个少年他就能得到一切他在追寻的答案。

“醒醒！”  
剧烈的魔力撕裂了梦境。哈利被什么东西击中，重重地跌在一堆散发着霉味儿的书中。赫敏站在他身前，手握魔杖警惕地环顾屋内。  
“发生什么了？”哈利惊魂未定地爬起来。  
“那根本就不是巴希达。一条蛇从她的嘴里钻出来袭击——四分五裂！”赫敏的魔咒落空了，一条巨大的蛇砸落，地板顿时发出不堪重负的吱呀声。  
“是纳吉尼。”哈利看清了盘踞在地板上的蛇，它昂起头嘶嘶地吐着蛇信，寻找着下一个攻击的机会。  
哈利的魔杖在混乱中脱手，落在矮窗前。哈利压低身体，尽量不引起纳吉尼的注意，缓缓靠近自己的魔杖。毒蛇分叉的舌头在空气中颤动一下，突然腾起身子冲向哈利。  
“哈利！”赫敏冲了过来，千钧一发间幻影移形的眩晕与呕吐感抓住了哈利。巴希达阁楼上的矮窗玻璃被炸得粉碎，他们在纳吉尼冲上来的前一刻消失了。

哈利疲惫地用河水洗了脸。现在他们身处迪恩森林，暂时远离了戈德里克山谷。然而哈利知道伏地魔看到他了，透过纳吉尼的眼睛。不过他们暂时还是安全的，伏地魔也没办法预知幻影移形的目的地。  
哈利回到营地，在赫敏面前坐下。她膝上摊着一本书，是从巴希达家里拿出来的。或许在他从伏地魔的大脑里看到巴希达的时候，她就已经死了。想到自己一直在和一条披着人皮的蛇交谈，哈利恶心极了。什么样的人才会做出这种事情来？  
“你想知道照片里的男孩是谁吗？给。”赫敏将书递过来，哈利看到翻开的一页上又是一张相片。与“巴希达”给他的相片差不多，少年与另一个人并肩而立，哈利注意到少年身边的人正是幻境中的红发巫师。他从相片中看到的景象也是伏地魔的视角吗？伏地魔为什么要找这个男孩？如果这一切不是伏地魔的记忆，那哈利看到的又是谁留下的画面？哈利抱着重重疑惑看向赫敏，对方则示意他继续看下去。  
哈利翻过下一页，是一张新的相片。还是那个少年，但这一次他的头发短一些，看上去更加稚嫩，双手抱臂十分不情愿地看过来。  
盖勒特·格林德沃。就读于德姆斯特朗，十六岁时被学校开除。  
一行注解写在相片下面。格林德沃，这不是个常见的姓氏。  
“我看到他在格里戈维奇的魔杖店里偷东西。”哈利看向赫敏，“格林德沃，你听说过这个姓吗？”  
“不是英国巫师家族的。”  
“后面没有了。只有这一句话，说他曾在德姆斯特朗读书。”哈利翻过下一页，却发现关于盖勒特·格林德沃的全部信息也只有这寥寥几笔，甚至没有提到他的国籍。  
“就读德姆斯特朗，他很可能是德国人。当然还有很多国家的巫师会去德姆斯特朗上学，他是英国人也不是不可能。”  
“盖勒特·格林德沃……神秘人找他干什么？”  
“谁知道呢，或许跟魂器有关。”  
“他找巴希达很可能就是为了格林德沃。他逼问格里戈维奇，然后找到了巴希达。这是一个线索。是为了他在找的东西。”  
“但是我们还是不知道他要找什么。”赫敏疲惫地叹了口气，“我们也没找到剑。”  
“可是为什么巴希达会有他的照片？他们是什么关系？”哈利皱着眉，除了一个名字，他依然对这个人一无所知。  
“哈利，当务之急是找到格兰芬多宝剑，而不是盖勒特·格林德沃的故事。无论神秘人想从他那里得到什么，只要我们毁掉全部的魂器，我们就能杀死他。”赫敏无奈地看着哈利，“我保证，我从这本书里看到任何跟他有关的事情都会告诉你的。”  
“看来神秘人把你的脑子搅得不轻，你先去休息一下吧，晚一点再来守夜。”  
赫敏依然认为他是进入了伏地魔的脑子。哈利想要辩解却不知从何开口，他也完全不清楚自己看到的是什么留下的画面。而赫敏说得对，无论格林德沃是什么人，他们的首要任务都是毁灭魂器，而非探索一段尘封而无用的画面。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

已经凌晨三点了。拂晓时分的多恩森林格外寂静，月光被浓密的树梢遮掩，帐篷边篝火中的木柴噼啪作响。哈利坐在火堆旁守夜。  
对于魂器，哈利与赫敏所知甚少。这种邪恶的黑魔法道具承载着伏地魔的灵魂，想要打败伏地魔就必须要毁灭他的魂器，而毁灭魂器就需要格兰芬多宝剑。找不到剑，他们连手上的吊坠盒都无法破坏，更别提伏地魔其他不知去向的魂器了。  
除去魂器，还有别的问题在困扰着他。尽管赫敏认为盖勒特·格林德沃与格兰芬多宝剑的去向毫无关系，但直觉却告诉哈利这个人一定与伏地魔的目标关系匪浅。他知道伏地魔想要长生，甚至不惜为此用自己的灵魂做实验，将自己变成了一副蛇脸。然而格林德沃与长生又有什么关系呢？一路上有关盖勒特·格林德沃的幻境不断地困扰着他，不仅仅是从伏地魔的视线，在一些比起伏地魔的陷阱，更像是邓布利多留给他们的线索中都能找到他的身影。  
一点荧光在不远处汇聚。起先哈利以为是月光照在什么东西上面，但是这一点光渐渐变强，最后竟形成了一只鹿的形状。  
是守护神。熟悉的乳白色的光柔和地飘在半空中，不知是谁的守护神转身走进了林间，哈利犹豫了一下，抓起他的魔杖追了上去。那是一只牝鹿，脚步轻快地跃过森林中的树根与石块，哈利紧紧跟着它来到了一个小小的湖边。  
湖面被冰封冻住了，牝鹿守护神变成了一个光球落在冰层上。哈利擦去冰上的白霜，一柄剑正半陷于湖底的淤泥中。  
格兰芬多宝剑！哈利差点惊呼出声。看来引他到此的人正是想要将这把剑交给他。哈利环顾四周，森林里静悄悄的，连猫头鹰的夜鸣都没有。  
无论是谁在帮他，他都需要格兰芬多宝剑。哈利用四分五裂在冰层上开了个洞，脱掉外衣跳下了湖。冰下的水冷得刺骨，哈利被冻得呛了一大口湖水。他浮上水面吸了口气，忍着寒冷一头扎进水中。  
湖水并不深，哈利很轻易就能游到湖底。就在他差一点就能抓住格兰芬多宝剑的时候，挂在哈利脖子上的吊坠盒突然发出一阵难听的嘶鸣声，从系着吊坠盒的项链上传来一股大力，把哈利拖向远离宝剑的方向。  
哈利在水下失去了平衡，挣扎间肺中的氧气迅速消耗，哈利拼命捶打着冰面试图回到空气中却无济于事。就在哈利认为自己快要淹死在这里的时候，冰面上出现了一个模糊的人影。来人跳下了水，捞起了格兰芬多宝剑并拖着哈利游出了冰洞。  
哈利靠着湖边的石头咳水，他一边摸索着放在地上眼镜，一边问道：“赫敏？”  
“你疯了吗？”这却是个男人的声音。  
“是你？”哈利找到了眼镜，看到了熟悉的红色短发，“罗恩！”

吊坠盒被毁掉的过程不太顺利。当哈利用蛇佬腔让吊坠盒打开后，罗恩却犹豫了。之前透过吊坠盒操纵过罗恩的黑烟在哈利面前化作几个相互对峙的人影。哈利大声喊着罗恩的名字要他毁掉吊坠盒，然而罗恩却被黑烟迷惑住，跌坐在地上做不出反应。

哈利不知道自己是在谁的视角。面前有两个人在争吵，他看到他们的手都握紧了魔杖。哈利想要分开他们，他不能让任何一个人受伤。是罗恩和赫敏吗？  
黑烟变淡露出了双方的脸，令人惊讶的是正在争吵的两人并非是哈利的朋友们，而是盖勒特·格林德沃和另一个巫师。他英俊的脸上充满了怒火，银白的瞳孔比前几次见到他的时候都要引人注目。与他争吵巫师也有一头红发，但是并非合照上出现的人。两人开始向着对方挥舞魔杖，哈利焦虑地想要拦下他们。  
不！不要——哈利听到一个充满了痛苦的声音在大喊，直到感到喉咙嘶痛才反应过来那是他自己的声音，被痛苦和绝望扭曲到几乎无法辨认。他徒劳地劝说着盖勒特·格林德沃，企图让他停下来，然而另一个巫师却趁着哈利化解格林德沃对他的攻击的时候向他们发出攻击。这无疑进一步激怒了格林德沃。他转过脸向哈利说着什么，淹没在了魔咒炸开的声响中。  
“……跟我走！”金发巫师冲着哈利吼道。奇怪的是，尽管他正陷于狂怒之中，哈利却从他那只黑色的眼睛里看到了委屈与不甘。盖勒特·格林德沃的眼眶发红，不知道是因为怒火还是委屈而显得更加明亮的异瞳牢牢盯着他。  
我当然愿意跟你走——哈利被那双漂亮的异瞳说服了——你别生气，你想去哪儿我都可以陪你。但是他说出口的却是完全相反的话。  
“我不能抛下阿莉安娜！”不，我不是这个意思，我根本不认识什么阿莉安娜！  
强烈的情感淹没了哈利，他感到自己的心要被撕裂了。毫无缘由地，他感到自己在为不能做出选择而痛苦，可是他根本就不知道自己究竟要做出什么选择。  
格林德沃愤怒地推开他的胳膊，哈利这才发现自己正半搂着他。哈利急忙松开手，看到格林德沃的魔杖尖对准了另一个巫师，两人同时发出了一个魔咒。他慌张地念出一个咒语，希望能够拦住他们。  
几个魔咒撞在了一起。当魔咒的光芒散开后，一个小女孩倒在了地上。  
哈利愣住了。他根本没看到这个小女孩，也不知道是谁的魔咒击中了她。哈利站在原地，看着另一个巫师扔掉魔杖扑在了女孩身前，哭喊着她的名字。  
“阿莉安娜！”  
原来她就是阿莉安娜。哈利想要去看格林德沃的反应，身体却不受控制地跪在了那个女孩的身边。他听到自己徒劳地施展着治愈魔法试图将她唤醒，但是她只是安静地躺在地板上，鲜红的血液在身下蔓延。  
没人知道在一片混乱之中是谁造成了阿莉安娜的死亡。一股强大的斥力将哈利的灵魂剥离了出来，他飘浮在不属于自己的身体之后，看到格林德沃惊慌失措的表情。  
发生了什么？一连串的变故惊得哈利目瞪口呆，是格林德沃导致这个女孩儿的死亡吗？然而格林德沃显然也没有预料到事情发展的走向，毫无疑问这是一个可怕的意外。  
“阿尔？”格林德沃轻声喊着跪在阿莉安娜身旁的巫师的名字，是合影上的人，哈利注意到自己之前正是借用了他的眼睛。这是格林德沃如何与自己的朋友决裂的回忆吗？  
沉浸在悲伤之中的巫师没有回头看他。格林德沃退后一步，金发散落下来遮住了他的眼睛，哈利只能看到他绷紧了下颌的线条，像是做出了什么决定。  
不，等等！哈利猛然意识到他要离开了，等等！  
格林德沃转过身，大步向门口走去。随着他的离开，幻境开始扭曲剥落，一股股黑烟开始聚拢，几个人的身影变得模糊不清起来。  
不！别走，你不能走！哈利忘记了自己并非真正身处这个场景之中，他猛地冲上去想要阻拦格林德沃。然而他并没有像之前一样穿过格林德沃的身体，他居然真的抓住了格林德沃的手臂。  
手下的触感是真实的，格林德沃惊讶地看着他的眼神也是真实的。不像之前哈利站在他面前对方却视而不见，格林德沃被哈利抓住了手腕，他半转回身，吃惊地看着哈利，脸上没有退去的喜悦表情混合了愕然，甚至忘记了挣脱哈利的手。  
他是把自己当成“阿尔”了。哈利心中一跳，随即他意识到更加严重的问题——他怎么会碰到一段回忆中的人？  
没有等哈利想出一个合理的解释，四周弥漫的黑烟突然发出了歇斯底里的尖叫。那不是人能发出来的声音，幻境破碎的速度陡然加快，一切东西都被裹上一层黑气，然后在一道惨白的剑光中被劈成了碎片。

“我以为我才是被魂器影响得更重的那个人。”罗恩单手握着格兰芬多宝剑，关切地看着哈利，“你又被塞进神秘人的脑子了？”  
“不，我碰到了——我居然，我——他看到我了——”哈利的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，过于真实的幻境令他的心脏几乎跳出嗓子眼。  
“什么？”  
“他看到我了！”

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

“你说他看到你了？盖勒特·格林德沃？”赫敏惊呼道。  
“是的，我想是的。我不知道为什么，但是我确实抓住了他。”  
哈利和罗恩带着格兰芬多宝剑回到了营地。如果没有这个诡异的幻境，哈利很乐于看到他的朋友们重归于好，并告诉赫敏罗恩找回了宝剑、毁掉了挂坠盒。但是他已经没有心思去管伏地魔的魂器了，盖勒特·格林德沃最后惊疑的表情不停在他的脑子里循环播放，他有一种说不出来的感觉。  
在他追寻格林德沃的线索这么久之后，对方终于看到了他——虽然八成是一个过分逼真的幻境，但是哈利依旧感到一种难言的兴奋。  
“我看到他想离开，我想要他留下来。我抓住了他的手腕——”哈利搓动一下双手，格林德沃冰凉的手背似乎还贴在他的掌心上，“我以为我碰不到他，但是他回过头来看我——”  
“你确定他是看到了你？不是在看你后面的什么人？”罗恩打断了哈利，他刚刚知道哈利会在幻境中看到格林德沃的事情。  
“我当然确定！他一定是在看我，他还想对我说话，我没听到。”  
“按常理来说，如果这是一段记忆，那么观看者是不会改变它的，也不能碰到记忆里的人。”赫敏表情凝重地分析，“它不可能是记忆。魂器或许可以制造幻境，依照罗恩之前的表现来看，会令人心烦意乱并感到恐惧。哈利，你感到恐惧了吗？”  
“没有——不，或许有一点。当那个小女孩死掉的时候我非常痛苦，之前他们互相攻击的时候也是。但是我根本不认识他们啊？”  
“哈利，你说你身处另一个人的视角。或许这些是他的恐惧。”赫敏翻开手上的书，“你回来前我看到了这个。”  
哈利接过书，又是一张相片。这一次是格林德沃身边的那个红头发的朋友，名字写在正下方。  
“阿——阿不思·邓布利多？！”哈利惊讶得连声音都变了，“他是邓布利多？！”  
“对，是邓布利多刚刚从霍格沃兹毕业的时候。经过巴希达的介绍他认识了盖勒特·格林德沃，并与他迅速成为了志同道合的好朋友。”赫敏指着书上的段落介绍道，“还有这里，这是邓布利多写给格林德沃的信，信上说格林德沃十六岁被德姆斯特朗开除后来到了戈德里克山谷，与十八岁的邓布利多相识。”  
“开除？他被德姆斯特朗开除了？”哈利愕然地问。有什么能让德姆斯特朗，一间以纵容黑魔法而闻名的学校开除一名颇有天赋的学生？  
赫敏瞪了他一眼：“现在是关心这些的时候吗？看这里，这个签名。”  
“又是这个符号……”哈利接过书，那个类似眼睛的符号再次出现了。  
“《彼豆诗翁故事集》上画过这个。”罗恩凑过来端详着这个符号。  
“在戈德里克山谷里也出现了，在佩弗利尔的墓碑上。”  
“还有卢娜的父亲，洛夫古德先生戴着这个项链。”哈利隐隐回想起在第一次见到格林德沃的时候，格里戈维奇的魔杖店外似乎也有这个标记一闪而过。  
“听着，我想去找洛夫古德先生。”赫敏从哈利手中抽回了书，“这个标记时时闪现，一定意味着什么。既然你我都不知道下一个魂器在哪里，我想我们可以从它找起。”  
“可是邓布利多为什么要在给格林德沃的信上画这个标志？这和格林德沃有什么关系？”哈利隐隐觉得自己窥探到了一个巨大的秘密，他与赫敏和罗恩面面相觑，心中清楚还有一个最重要的问题没有说出口：邓布利多与格林德沃，究竟是什么关系？

为了更伟大的利益。  
哈利躺在床上却毫无睡意。邓布利多在写给格林德沃的信中反复强调这一点，什么是更伟大的利益？这听起来更像是一个标语。那封信里写满了权力、规则与统治——哈利简直不敢相信这是出自邓布利多之手。邓布利多曾经无数次地强调过爱的力量，也曾经赞赏过他的勇气与责任。难以想象邓布利多曾经也会是一个追求权力的人。  
“但是我不应当抱怨这一点，因为如果你没有被开除，我们也就无缘相遇了。”  
邓布利多将这句话写在信的末尾。这短短一句话中蕴含着难以忽视的亲密与信任。哈利想起了在他的幻境中，那个红头发的巫师——现在他知道那是年轻的阿不思·邓布利多了——看向格林德沃时的痴迷。  
毫无疑问，邓布利多的心曾为这个少年倾倒。或许格林德沃就像迷惑哈利一样轻而易举地诱惑了邓布利多，利用他在魔法上无以伦比的天赋和他精致漂亮的脸蛋。  
哈利大概知道之后发生了什么。一场意外的悲剧，格林德沃失去了支持他的朋友。但是为何没有任何人提起过格林德沃？他就像是一滴水落入湖面一样迅速地销声匿迹，而他这样优秀又骄傲的巫师是不该如此被众人遗忘的。  
睡意涌了上来，而在哈利失去意识沉入梦乡的前一刻，他听到格林德沃的声音在他耳边轻声说道：“为了更伟大的利益。”

哈利和很多人一起，站在下陷的台阶上，围着一个空荡荡的圆台。四周的光线很暗，身后墙壁上莹蓝色的光照亮了雕刻复杂的花纹。  
一个人影走上了圆台中央，是格林德沃。尽管他与年少时的造型不太相似，但是哈利还是一眼就认出了他那双颇具特色的异瞳。他看上去有四十多岁，原本金灿灿的发丝变成了一种浅淡的白金色，倒是与马尔福家的发色有几分相近。他穿着深色大衣，领口处系着一条白色的丝绸宽领带，硬底皮靴在石面上敲打着，空旷的回声在整个场地回荡。  
自格林德沃现身的一刻起，场地就沸腾了起来。聚集的人群开始呼喊他的名字，一波波声浪在封闭的空间里振聋发聩。哈利惊骇地看着张开双臂，沐浴着众人狂热视线的巫师，从天井中落下的一束光芒正好将他整个人笼罩其中，连他莹白的睫毛都纤毫毕现。一时间，哈利以为自己看到了一尊被虔诚的信徒簇拥着的神像。  
“我的兄弟姐妹们。”神坛上的演讲开场了。所有人瞬间安静下来，除去格林德沃低沉优雅，带着些微异国口音的声线，没有任何人发出不和谐的噪音。他在石台上缓步行走，视线扫过聚拢在此地的巫师们，身体放松地随着步伐轻轻晃动。  
“我们为自由而生，为真理，为爱。”他停了下来，微笑着检阅他面前的每一个巫师的脸庞。他的视线带有魔力，哈利再清楚不过了，每一个与他对视的人都不可抑制地沉醉在他深邃的双眼中。  
他现在听上去像邓布利多，哈利意识到。自由、真理、爱，都是邓布利多愿意谈论的话题。突然一点鲜艳的红光闪过哈利的视线，他眯起眼，发现是格林德沃胸前口袋中的一个小瓶子。  
那个瓶子有着精美的花纹，顶端的银链末端消失在领巾之下。瓶子中央是透明的，内里一点红色的液体在格林德沃的前胸闪闪发光。  
那是两滴血。不知怎地，哈利十分笃定。随后他的视线被格林德沃苍白的嘴唇吸引住了。他的脸上没有半点血色，发色浅淡，皮肤也呈现出一种病态的苍白，连一只瞳孔都是银白的。格林德沃依旧在对着众人演讲，但是哈利半个字也听不进去。他的眼前全是格林德沃掩盖在厚重大衣下，只有转身时才能看到一点曲线的腰身、微微扬起下颌时眯起的双眼与倨傲的笑容，还有抬起双臂时袖口滑落而露出的手腕——他曾经握住过的手腕。哈利的脸腾地红了起来。  
“魔法只在少数人的血液中绽放。”格林德沃的视线扫过黑压压的众人，突兀地停在了哈利脸上。哈利猝不及防地与那双意味深长的异瞳四目相接，看到格林德沃对他刻意挑起了一个微笑。  
幽蓝色的火焰骤然从格林德沃的魔杖尖腾起，他微抬小臂，优雅地在原地转了个圈，蓝火顺着魔杖划出的轨迹燃烧起来。四周混乱的喊声与尖叫统统离哈利远去了，只有格林德沃的声音依然清晰。  
“走吧，用幻影移形。”空气被热浪熏得翻滚起来，像水面的波纹一样扭曲扩散。“从这里开始，去告诉全世界。”  
“我没有挑起战争。”  
格林德沃周身的火焰烧得更烈，开始向看台蔓延。大部分巫师已经离开了，而留下的则被蓝火毫不留情地吞没。有人在试图反抗，魔咒耀眼的光芒从哈利身后亮起。而哈利站在原地，茫然地看着直冲他而来的汹涌火焰。  
他没有被火焰吞没。在他被厉火包围的一刻，哈利听到格林德沃的声音环绕着他，低哑而清晰，好像他本人就在哈利的耳边低语。  
“为了更伟大的利益。”

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德的住所十分古怪。一间像大车一样的房子孤零零地矗立在平原，几只破旧的风筝被绑在烟囱上，门口种着几株像是倒挂着的小萝卜的植物。哈利记得卢娜似乎很喜欢这个形状的耳钉。  
哈利一行人正坐在洛夫古德家的客厅里面，每人捧着一杯不知道是用什么植物泡出的茶。  
“不要碰飞艇李，那不会带来好运气。”洛夫古德对着茶壶郑重地说。  
“抱歉，您说什么？”哈利忍不住打断了洛夫古德对着茶壶诡异的碎碎念。  
“哦，没什么。你们为什么来找我？”洛夫古德将视线转移到哈利身上，他有点儿对眼，正视某个人的时候显得有些滑稽。  
“我们想问一下，您戴过的一条项链，像是一只三角形的眼睛的那条。”  
“你说这个？”洛夫古德从灿黄色的长袍内掏出一个挂坠，几个简洁的几何图形组合在一起。  
“请问这个符号代表什么含义？”哈利从洛夫古德的手中接过挂坠，冰凉的金属触感躺在他的掌心。  
“死亡圣器。”洛夫古德靠在椅背上为自己倒了杯茶，“这个图案代表了死亡三圣器。”  
哈利与赫敏面面相觑，罗恩却好像明白了什么：“是死神与三兄弟的故事。”  
“很久之前有三个巫师兄弟外出旅行，他们用魔法通过了死神的河流，引得生气的死神现身。狡猾的死神假装夸赞三兄弟的法力高强，并宣称要送他们每人一件礼物。   
老大想要强大的力量，死神用河边的接骨木上的树枝做成一根战无不胜的老魔杖送给大哥；  
二哥想要唤醒死者的能力，死神从河边捡起一块石头并告诉二哥它可以召回死者；  
三弟想要不必担心死神追踪的宝物，死神不情愿地将自己的隐身衣分给他一部分。  
最终老大遭人嫉妒，在睡梦中被杀害，夺去了长老魔杖；二哥唤醒了自己死去的未婚妻，却遭到生死之间的折磨，自杀殉情；三弟利用隐身衣躲开了死神的追捕，在大限将至的时候坦然将隐身衣交给自己的后代，欣喜地告别人世。”

“但是这与这个符号有什么关系呢？为什么它代表了死亡圣器？”哈利疑惑地看向罗恩，罗恩耸耸肩膀，表示自己也不知情。  
洛夫古德示意哈利靠近些，他伸出手在哈利掌心的死亡圣器标志上勾画：“圆圈、直线与三角，分别代表了复活石、长老魔杖与隐身衣。它们是死神的信物，合在一起便能主宰生死。”  
随着洛夫古德的勾勒，哈利觉得掌心的死亡圣器标志在隐隐发烫。他盯着手中的标志，眼前飞快地闪过了几幕画面。

不出所料，他再次看到了格林德沃。那是年轻的他，金发粲然地垂落在肩膀上，正在认真地读着一本书，书页间隐隐勾画着一根魔杖。  
紧接着书页翻转，哈利看到了略显狼狈的格林德沃。他的衣着有些凌乱，嘴唇紧紧抿着，独自行走在一片密林之中。天空似乎在下雨，然而格林德沃没有躲雨也没有施展避水咒，而是任凭雨水将发丝浸透，湿淋淋地贴在他的脸颊上。  
接下来是坐在篝火旁的格林德沃，依旧孤身一人，风尘仆仆。他正借着火光端详自己的掌心，一个死亡圣器标志的挂坠安静地躺在那里。格林德沃腰侧别着一根造型奇特的魔杖，正是他在格里戈维奇魔杖店时拿着的魔杖。

哈利骤然回神。面前依旧是洛夫古德的家，主人不知道去了哪里，而他正死死攥着掌心的死亡圣器吊坠。  
“神秘人在找老魔杖！”哈利几乎是喊出来的。他剧烈地呼吸着，浑身大汗淋漓，湿透了的T恤贴在后背上。  
“你说什么？”罗恩和赫敏愕然地问。  
“死亡圣器真的存在。我看到了老魔杖，他拥有老魔杖——神秘人在找他！”  
“谁——你是说格林德沃是长老魔杖的主人？那不是个童话故事吗？”罗恩费解地说道。  
“我们要去找他。神秘人就要赢了，我们不能让神秘人找到老魔杖！”哈利猛地抬头，目光灼灼地看着赫敏。  
“哈利你疯了吗？我们不能去找格林德沃！神秘人在找他，我们会被发现的！”  
“我们必须阻止神秘人得到老魔杖。”哈利握紧了掌心的死亡圣器标志，回想着一路上不断困扰着他的幻境。很明显，这不是伏地魔带给他的影响，而是格林德沃的经历。他从德姆斯特朗来到戈德里克山谷与邓布利多相识，继而因为阿莉安娜的死亡离开独自去寻找死亡圣器，最后发展出了自己的势力——哈利依旧很奇怪为何从未在历史书上见过他的名字。  
哈利隐隐觉得自己对格林德沃有着不正常的狂热，他甚至期待着看到更多的幻境，更多有关格林德沃的故事。自从他在伏地魔的视角中看到那个金色的少年自窗台一跃而下、在夜雨声中留下了快活的朗朗笑声之后，哈利的心脏就开始不受控制地悸动。每一幕有关格林德沃的画面都能令他的心脏狂跳，尤其是当他金发垂肩，像是一只振翅高飞的鸟，得意洋洋地伸展开双臂好似要拥抱戈德里克山谷灿烂的阳光。

“你对他太过着迷了。”赫敏说得不错，哈利心想，我肯定是爱上他了。“你真的是为了阻止神秘人吗？！你只是想了解格林德沃！你只是想去找他！”  
“你想要了解他，我告诉你啊，在我们刚刚踏入魔法世界的时候你就听说过他的名字了！就在巧克力蛙的卡片上，‘邓布利多在一九四五年击败黑巫师格林德沃’！”赫敏拔高了声音怒吼，“他是个黑巫师！是个比神秘人还要邪恶的黑巫师！他差点就统治了整个欧洲！！”  
“不，不是的。他不是邪恶的巫师，他在追求他的理想——他并未主动挑起过战争，不能只凭这一句话就断定他是个坏人，你们都不了解他！”  
“你难道就了解他吗？邓布利多打败了他！你看到的不过是邓布利多的回忆！”赫敏恶狠狠地把茶杯里的茶水泼到哈利脸上，“你清醒一点！”  
“这太荒谬了，哈利，你只不过是在幻境中见过他几次而已。”罗恩小心翼翼地握住了哈利的抓着魔杖的手，用衣袖抹掉哈利脸上的茶水，“即使神秘人找到了老魔杖，只要我们毁掉全部的魂器依然可以杀掉他。这才是邓布利多给我们留下的任务。”  
哈利没有说话。于一九四五年击败黑巫师格林德沃——这的确是邓布利多的巧克力蛙卡片上的第一句话。但是他们曾经那么亲密，在哈利窥视到的过去中，邓布利多对格林德沃比他自己痴迷得多，即便日后发生了那一场痛苦的意外，邓布利多怎么会亲自对抗格林德沃呢？  
见哈利没有反驳，赫敏的火气消了一点：“我们回霍格沃兹，我想那里会有魂器的线索。”  
“你们要回霍格沃兹？”洛夫古德的声音突兀地响起，他依然看上去疯疯癫癫的，不知道下一秒会从哪里出现，“我倒是可以送你们去霍格莫德。”

霍格莫德安静得诡异。借用洛夫古德的门钥匙，哈利一行人来到了霍格莫德村一条陌生的街道上。这条街一直很冷清，少有学生会到这里闲逛，只有一间破破烂烂的酒吧坐落在街角。  
尽管霍格莫德村居民不多，大部分时候挤满了霍格沃兹吵嚷的学生们，但是也不该如此安静。空气中有着一股压抑的肃杀气氛，雪花铺满了整条街道，也没有人出来清扫过的痕迹。几只乌鸦栖在枯树枝上，转动着脑袋看着哈利。  
“我们怎么去霍格沃兹？”幻影移形在校园范围内是被禁止的，而身为现任校长，斯内普恐怕不会好心地给他们留下一两条霍格沃兹人尽皆知的密道。  
一阵喧哗声从街道尽头传来，夹杂着几句高声叫骂，听上去并不像是霍格沃兹的学生们。三人惊慌地环顾四周，只有一条窄窄的巷子能够避开来人的视线。哈利和罗恩被赫敏推揉着躲进去，他们顺着曲折的小路狂奔，一路跑到巷子的最深处，一道生满了锈迹的铁门赫然拦住了他们。  
“怎么办！”罗恩抓住铁门摇晃，门却纹丝不动。身后的人声越来越近了，或许是伏地魔分派给斯内普维持统治的食死徒，哈利肯定被他们发现不会有什么好下场的。  
“阿拉霍洞开！”赫敏对准了门锁，然而咒语没起作用。这扇门恐怕也是什么该死的炼金产品，能够预防开锁魔咒。  
正当他们试图直接将门暴力毁掉的时候，墙角一扇不起眼的木门突然打开了，一个人影在门后一闪而过。三人对视一眼，毫不犹豫地钻进门里并将门牢牢关上。哈利背靠着阴冷的墙壁喘息，一盏火苗微弱的煤油灯挂在墙上。  
“你看到他了吗？”哈利惊疑地问道，“刚才那个人——”  
“我差点就以为他是邓布利多。”罗恩和哈利一样难以置信。为他们开门的人穿着灰袍子，胡须花白，在门口的一瞥几乎让罗恩以为自己看到了邓布利多的眼睛，只是比他的更加严肃。  
“他救了我们。”赫敏摘下煤油灯，示意哈利和罗恩跟上。三人沿着台阶走出低矮的房间，发现自己身处一个脏兮兮的酒馆中。吧台油腻腻的，摆在上面的杯子看上去累积了好几个月的灰尘，桌椅也破旧得不成样子。酒吧中一个人也没有，连刚刚救下他们的人也不见踪影。吧台上方的墙壁上涂着几个字：猪头酒吧。

一幅画挂在墙角。尽管整个酒吧都蒙在灰尘与污秽之中，这幅画看上去倒是被保存得很好。一个金黄色头发的女孩子站在画中，抱着一本书腼腆地冲着哈利微笑。  
哈利走上前去打量着这个女孩儿，她很年轻，至多不过十四五岁的样子，一双蓝眼睛嵌在略显苍白的脸颊上。  
“怎么了，哈利？”赫敏站到哈利身边，和他一起观察着画中的女孩儿。  
“阿莉安娜。”哈利低声说，“我认识她，她是阿莉安娜。”

“怎么，阿不思·邓布利多提起过她？”

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

“怎么，阿不思·邓布利多提起过她？”  
一个人从哈利的身后突然说道。哈利立刻转过身，看到那个神似邓布利多的灰袍老人站在他的身后。

哈利还记得这个小女孩儿。就在他的幻境中，他看到这个女孩儿在格林德沃与邓布利多，还有另一个人的争执中被误伤，哈利还记得她脸色惨白地倒下去的时候“自己”心中巨大的惊愕与悲痛。画像上的女孩儿甚至还穿着死去那一天的衣物，蓝色的裙摆垂下来，上面绣着精致的花纹。  
哈利猜测这个女孩儿和另一个巫师是邓布利多的家人，兄弟姐妹之类的。看上去这个灰袍老人就是幻境中的另一个巫师，因为阿莉安娜的死而悲痛欲绝。

“我知道她叫阿莉安娜。她是邓布利多的妹妹吗？你是谁？”哈利退后一步，这个人毫不掩饰的尖锐目光令他不自在极了。  
“哈利·波特，魔法世界的救世主，我哥哥对你可是寄予厚望。”老人没有回答哈利的问题，他从肮脏的吧台下拎出一瓶酒，自顾自地喝了起来。  
哈利压制住他的恼怒的情绪。这个人应当就是邓布利多一直没有出现过名字的弟弟。没有丝毫礼貌可言，粗鲁又缺乏耐心，哈利简直想不通邓布利多怎么会有这样的一个弟弟，和他的性格简直背道而驰。怪不得格林德沃看到他的时候会露出充满嫌恶的表情。  
“邓布利多先生，”哈利努力忽略这个称呼带来的异样感，“请问是校长先生让你掩护我们的吗？他有没有给我们留下什么线索，关于魂器的？”  
灰袍老人哼出一个轻蔑的鼻音，放下了他的酒：“阿不福思·邓布利多。看来阿不思的确没向你们提起过我。我们关系差得很，所以，理所当然，没有线索。等那群追着腐肉味儿的苍蝇离开后你们也得给我滚蛋。”  
这讨厌的老混球。和他曾经见过的红发男孩一模一样，摆着张又长又臭的脸，说话听起来像是能长刺儿。要不是考虑到如果真的被赶出去，恐怕就要直面那群阴魂不散的食死徒，哈利几乎要拔出他的魔杖了。  
“我当然知道你们关系不好。”哈利还是克制住了自己不知死活地甩门而去的冲动，但是语气还是忍不住地变得刻薄，“你一向不喜欢盖勒特·格林德沃，更何况你们都觉得他害死了阿莉安娜。”  
阿不福思的目光陡然变得危险了起来。他眯起眼睛，仔细地打量着出言不逊的哈利，握着酒瓶的手掌放在了桌面上。  
“小子，注意你的言辞。你从哪儿知道格林德沃的？”阿不福思不相信他那伪善的哥哥会连那个金发混蛋的事情也告诉这个毛头小子。  
哈利不服气地瞪着阿不福思。他本不应该对阿不福思，这个未曾谋面的邓布利多有着如此之大的敌意，然而他记得那段记忆之中阿不福思看向格林德沃不善的眼神，充斥着厌恶与排斥。可想而知，他与格林德沃曾经的关系并不友善。两人之间的气氛变得紧张起来，双方看上去都不打算退步。

“哈利，够了。”赫敏打破了小酒馆内几乎要溅出火星的瞪视。她用力拽了一把哈利的衣服，挡在了他的身前：“阿不福思先生，校长给了我们一项任务，我们必须要完成。”  
阿不福思的目光转到了赫敏身上。他用指关节有节奏地敲打着吧台的木板，似乎是不打算再追究哈利的冒犯。他灰白色的胡子和思考时表情的确很像邓布利多，但是他的眼睛和他的兄长完全不同。邓布利多总会宽容而鼓励地看着他的学生们，而阿不福思的眼神阴郁得令人害怕。  
“必须要做？他是给了你们什么轻松愉快的任务吗？”阿不福思恢复了冷漠的表情，重新开始喝酒。  
“他让我们毁掉神秘人的魂器。”赫敏斟酌着回答道。  
“哈，我哥给你们的是什么任务？这简直就是自杀行动。”阿不福思嗤笑一声，说不清是在嘲笑赫敏的自不量力还是邓布利多荒谬的任务。或许两者兼有，哈利猜。  
“我们信任邓布利多校长。既然他给我们留下了这个线索，那我就要做到。我要杀了神秘人。”哈利直视着阿不福思的眼睛，坚定地说。  
气氛再次压抑起来。哈利看着阿不福思心不在焉地把玩酒瓶，眼神聚焦在某一点虚空。他好像突然回过神来，再次以那种嘲弄的口吻对着哈利说道：“你怎么知道能相信他？”  
哈利一时语塞。他从来没想过邓布利多会骗他。对他而言邓布利多一直是一个可靠慈祥的长辈，从他踏入魔法界开始就一直为他指引道路，并在消灭伏地魔这件事情上坚定地支持着哈利。邓布利多怎么可能骗他？突然间那个遥远的回忆闪现，阿不思·邓布利多与盖勒特·格林德沃坐在树下探讨着什么——那是他完全不熟悉的邓布利多，哈利一时间有些恍惚。  
“我见过他的回忆——”哈利想反驳说邓布利多是个伟大的巫师，然而他发现自己在回忆中见过的邓布利多恐怕和伟大沾不上边。大部分时间他痴迷地赞成格林德沃的一切提议，而剩下的部分他在对着阿莉安娜的尸体悲泣。  
“啊哈，你是这么认识格林德沃的。”奇怪的是，在阿不福思谈起格林德沃的时候他的的声音中并没有太多哈利想象中的怨恨与仇视。他只是轻描淡写地提起了这个名字，好像格林德沃只是一个曾在戈德里克山谷呆过两个月的普通巫师。明显他痛恨自己的兄弟远远多过这个异乡的少年。

“他在骗你，哈利·波特。我哥是个骗术大师，擅长隐藏情绪，更擅长操纵别人的——从他在霍格沃兹上学的时候我就知道了。但是他骗不过我。”阿不福思鹰爪一样锋利的视线紧紧盯着哈利，像是能轻易勾出他的一切秘密一样，“‘从母亲的膝头开始我就学会了隐藏’，这可算是他为数不多的真心话。”  
从阿不福思提起格林德沃开始哈利就不安地在原地晃动，将身体重心从一只脚换到另一只脚。他很惊讶阿不福思居然没有把格林德沃当做他最痛恨的人来看待，毕竟哈利见过阿莉安娜死后，他充斥着绝望和仇恨的眼神。  
“阿不思·邓布利多的确是个圣人，他最擅长的就是把自己的想法灌输给你们这些什么也不懂的小傻子。你还没有发现吗？他把自己的感情给你，让你变得和他一样盲目又愚蠢，用冠冕堂皇的理由逃避自己的责任。你可以去他的冥想盆里看看，亲眼看看，看看他都给你灌输了什么。”

“阿莉安娜是被他害死的。”阿不福思平静地说道，“他的懦弱和虚伪杀了她，我们的妹妹。”  
“至于格林德沃，他不过是个自大又无知的混账罢了。”

金发的姑娘为他们带来了纳威，他们通过阿莉安娜画像背后的密道回到了霍格沃兹。阿不福思没有跟来，他最后用意味深长地目光看了哈利一眼，随后将画像重新挂好。一路上哈利的脑子里都回荡着阿不福思对邓布利多尖刻的评价，包括所谓“将自己的感情给你”。邓布利多会通过记忆给他什么感情？哈利不敢想象，难道自己这一路上对格林德沃的迷恋实际上源自邓布利多的情感吗？赫敏敏锐地听出了阿不福思的弦外之音，她和哈利一样沉默着，不同的是她的脸上隐隐有着一种如释重负——尽管理由如此荒谬，但是好友可能并非真的无可救药地爱上了一个黑魔王的推测让她松了口气。至于邓布利多与格林德沃的关系，他们现在都没有多余的脑子思考了。

事情顺利得出乎他的意料。斯内普遁走，麦格教授重新接管霍格沃兹，学生们的安全有了最起码的保障。而哈利现在正在霍格沃兹的校长室中，面对着墙角的冥想盆和邓布利多放满整个架子的记忆。  
邓布利多去世得太突然，而斯内普似乎对校长室并没有什么特殊的兴趣。整间校长室还维持着原样，属于邓布利多的东西还都好好地摆在原处，包括那一组会喷出银色蒸汽的魔药器械。分院帽不在书架上，福克斯的鸟笼也落满了灰。据说自邓布利多的葬礼后它就消失了，没有人知道它去了哪。  
墙角的架子上摆满了小小的玻璃瓶，每一个透明的瓶子中都有一小缕银白色的记忆。哈利曾经见过有关伏地魔的部分，当时他还没有料到邓布利多的记忆会有如此令他在意的部分。  
大部分的瓶子落满了灰尘，似乎很久没人碰过它们了。哈利转动架子，露出之前朝着墙面的一侧。整个架子塞得满满当当，只有第二层没有摆放任何记忆。或者说，这里曾经摆放着邓布利多年少时的记忆，然而现在什么也不剩了。  
这个结果并非十分出人意料，邓布利多未必想要自己埋藏了一生的秘密公诸于世。哈利松了口气，不知道自己应该感到惋惜还是庆幸——或许邓布利多根本就没有把这部分记忆留存下来。  
一个小瓶子吸引了哈利的注意。它滚在角落中，银白色的记忆丝线在其中起伏。哈利小心地把它拿出来。  
和其他的记忆瓶子不同，这个瓶子明显小得多，瓶身上也没有贴任何用于分辨的标签。瓶子中的记忆并非是纯粹的银白色，有一点点微弱的金光闪烁着，彰显出这是和谁有关的部分。哈利深吸口气，神色复杂地看着它。他突然后悔谢绝了赫敏与罗恩陪他一起的提议了，否则自己或许还可以逃避下去——至少不必亲自来看。

懦弱。虚伪。

哈利想起了阿不福思讥笑的脸，他说对了，他已经想要逃避了。哈利扭开手中的玻璃瓶，将掺杂着金丝的记忆倒入冥想盆中，屏息将脸埋在水面之下。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

所有的回忆都是从一道深黑色的墨迹开始的。哈利进入了冥想盆，看到水波中的墨迹慢慢褪去，转化为一个谷仓的影像。他站在一堆柔软的干草中，面前是年轻的邓布利多和格林德沃。  
毋庸置疑，这是1899年夏天的故事。灰尘在阳光下飘舞，两个年轻人亲密地陷在干草堆中，格林德沃仰躺着，用胳膊肘支撑着身体，而邓布利多压在他的身上。他们似乎在专注地讨论着什么问题，格林德沃脸上的表情是全然的放松与信任，嘴角勾起温暖的笑意。  
或许哈利应该感到嫉妒，但是他此刻全然被邓布利多的情感包围了。他体会得到邓布利多此刻的心满意足，他的手臂贴在格林德沃的腰上，赤裸的皮肤毫无阻碍地相触；格林德沃的头顶抵在他的颈侧，发丝瘙痒的触感真实得仿佛这是哈利的亲身体验。哈利看到邓布利多搂住格林德沃的腰，而格林德沃坏心眼儿地躺倒在被太阳晒过暖洋洋的草堆里，拉着邓布利多一起滚了一身的草屑。  
哈利的心里又涌起了痴醉与迷恋的情绪。他仿佛身处邓布利多的视角，低下头温柔地亲吻着金发少年的额头，纵容他扬起更多的稻草杆堆在两人身上。然而实际上他却是站在原地，看着格林德沃昂起修长的脖颈接受着年长者的爱抚。他看到他们一起滚在干草堆中，把谷仓的地面搞得一团乱。  
梅林啊，他们看上去就像热恋的情侣——实际上他们就是一对热恋的情侣。哈利觉得舌根发苦，又嫉妒又心酸地看着他们交换了一个腻乎乎的亲吻。格林德沃舔了舔自己刚被亲吻过的嘴唇，红润的色泽与他总显得苍白的肤色形成了鲜明的对比。或许是因为不耐燥热，格林德沃黑衬衫的领口敞开着，邓布利多埋头在他露出的皮肤上落下一连串湿漉漉的吻。

哈利简直无法忍受他们过分的亲热。

然而他们似乎突然谈到了一个严肃的话题，邓布利多直起身来，目光严肃地看着格林德沃。少年认真而热切的眼神令哈利心头一跳，男巫掏出魔杖，在自己的手掌上隔空划过。  
格林德沃也做出了同样的动作。鲜红的血液从伤口中流出，他们掌心相对，十指相扣地握紧对方的手，哈利几乎能感受到掌心传来的阵阵刺痛。在红发巫师闭上眼后，格林德沃的异瞳闪烁着，表情复杂地看了一会儿对方，随后也缓缓合上眼帘。两滴血液缠绕着从双方的掌心升起，在哈利震惊的目光下相互靠近，渐渐形成一个花纹繁复的银瓶，中央半透明的部分仍能看到鲜红的血液在晃动。  
是格林德沃戴在胸口的吊坠。哈利想起了曾见过更为年长的格林德沃戴着它，在众多巫师的簇拥下发表演讲。“血誓能让我们永不伤害对方。”哈利听到邓布利多的声音，他接住了半空中的小瓶子，用一条银链穿过挂在了格林德沃的脖子上。  
两滴血液在格林德沃的胸前闪闪发光。他低下头，伸手抓住了血誓小瓶。哈利察觉到他似乎没有邓布利多那么高兴。下一个瞬间，哈利眼前一花，定下神来看到了一个金灿灿的发旋正抵在自己的下巴上。

他似乎又进入了那种奇异的状态，通过当事人的视角来感受整段记忆。他看到自己伸出手，引导着格林德沃抬起头来看向自己。他的异色瞳中似乎藏着很多东西，闪烁着明暗不定的光。  
他们隔得太近了。格林德沃跪坐在地面上，昂着头看向他，温热的呼吸扑面而来。哈利能看清他根根分明的睫毛，轻颤的眼睑，还有银白色的那只眼睛中蒙着的一层雾气。哈利的手捧着格林德沃的脸，而对方轻轻握着自己一只手的手腕。  
“盖尔？”哈利——邓布利多喃喃出声，紧接着格林德沃凑上前来，柔软的双唇与他相触。

记忆戛然而止。

这的确是一段很短的记忆。哈利猛地从冥想盆中抬起头来。记忆结尾的吻过于真实，格林德沃的双唇尝起来甜蜜得不像话。柔腻的触感似乎还停留在哈利的唇上，他慌张地将瓶子放回原处，手忙脚乱地收好冥想盆。  
桌子上银器的嗡嗡声令哈利心烦意乱，他环顾四周，墙上挂着历任校长的画像，不是在打瞌睡就是到走廊上串门，没有人注意到他。壁炉的上方留着一个画像的空位，哈利知道那是留给邓布利多的，他的画像还没有挂上去。哈利松了口气，庆幸自己不必在刚刚得知了校长最大的秘密后面对他——即使只是一幅画像。  
邓布利多和格林德沃隐秘的关系并没有令哈利如何震惊。在此之前的记忆里他们的关系就远远不是“好友”二字能够涵盖的。真正干扰到他的是面对格林德沃，他似乎能够完全鲜明地体会到记忆主人的情感。血誓结束后他们拥吻时的甜蜜几乎不像是哈利自己的，而与此同时勃发的爱意就更显得刻意。正如赫敏所言，在此之前他也很怀疑自己究竟为什么会爱上一个从未谋面的人，仅仅凭借几个幻影吗？阿不福思所说的话在他的脑子里扎根，很明显，相比之下他弄混了自己与邓布利多的感情更像是真相。  
然而究竟为什么要他一路以来不断地看到这些影像？其中一些是邓布利多的记忆，但是更多的场景却只有格林德沃一个人的身影。如果他是透过邓布利多的记忆爱上了他，又为何会看到邓布利多也没有见过的部分？  
他曾经抓住过幻境中的格林德沃，格林德沃也曾看到过他。如果这又如何解释？他对格林德沃不知来由的迷恋，真的是他自己的感情吗？还有那么深重的痛苦，在他们爆发争吵，在阿莉安娜死去的时候，他曾经感受到了邓布利多的心，那么在他觉得自己爱上了格林德沃的时候，他感受到的又是谁的心？

哈利沮丧地坐在校长室的办公桌旁。一直以来邓布利多都是一个慈祥而神秘的老人，好像永远都会穿着他的星星袍子，白胡子上系着一个蝴蝶结，在霍格沃兹的大礼堂里迎接学生们或者宣布学期结束，假期开始。或者他会和哈利说一些他听不懂却好像很有道理的话，哈利还记得一年级的时候他曾在厄里斯魔镜前遇到了邓布利多，他说那面能够反映出人心中渴望的镜子为他映出了一双羊毛袜。  
邓布利多真的在厄里斯魔镜前看到了羊毛袜吗？自从哈利发现了他和格林德沃的秘密后，邓布利多的形象在他的心里发生了巨大的扭转。他难以相信邓布利多曾经亲口提出制定全新的规则，赞同将麻瓜纳入巫师的统治之下。他在厄里斯魔镜中会看到格林德沃吗？那个谷仓中柔软顺从的金发少年，快乐地与他接吻，银白色的瞳孔闪闪发光。  
哈利还记得格林德沃对他展露的微笑，高傲与优雅完美地在一个微笑中糅合。他站在蓝色的火焰中，大衣下摆随着他的脚步晃动。那是和年轻的他完全不同的两种魅力，却能同样地引人心驰神往。  
或许那些记忆根本就不是他应该触碰的。他透过伏地魔的视角看到的少年，在灰暗的夜空中留下朗朗笑声的金色大鸟，这根本就不是留给他的记忆。他的好奇心引诱他揭开了一个尘封多年的秘密，却没能搞清自己的身份。他不过是机缘巧合下得以窥探到一点张扬多彩的少年身影，却急不可耐地和一个幻影坠入爱河了。这个故事荒谬得可怕，更何况格林德沃的名字毫不掩饰地印在巧克力蛙上，他是一个黑巫师，一个可怕的、残暴的黑巫师，被邓布利多亲手所击败。关于他的故事早就应该结束，自己却鬼迷心窍地想要探听更多。而他现在看到的一切，恐怕都距离他有一个世纪那么遥远了。

校长办公室的门口传来一阵石头相互摩擦的声音。哈利无精打采地看过去，一个人踩着旋转的石阶走进了办公室。  
“你是哈利·波特？”来人显得有些局促，这对一个成年人来说十分不寻常。他看上去并不比邓布利多年轻多少，穿着一件磨损严重的黄色马甲，白衬衫浆洗得很干净。他的手上拎着一个同样很旧的皮箱子，铜扣被磨得闪闪发亮。  
“我是纽特·斯卡曼德，来为邓布利多校长整理，呃，整理遗物。”纽特温和地伸出手来。  
纽特·斯卡曼德？这个名字十分耳熟，哈利犹豫地与来人握了握手，仔细地打量着他。  
“你是——《神奇动物在哪里》的作者？”哈利回想起神奇动物课上的教材，一个看上去腼腆羞涩的男巫在教材的扉页上冲小巫师们打招呼。  
“是我。”纽特好脾气地笑了笑，将皮箱放在了地上，“邓布利多教授对我提起过你，他说你是个勇敢的小巫师，合格的格兰芬多。”  
“校长还说什么了？”哈利犹豫了一下，“他有说过他的——他的冥想盆，要怎么处理吗？”  
“冥想盆？”纽特愣了一下，转过身来面对着哈利。他看上去有些尴尬，似乎是不知道要如何开口。  
“呃，邓布利多教授的确有说过这个。”纽特找了把椅子坐下，他的目光在室内漂移不定，在看到摆放冥想盆的角落的时候像是被烫了一样收回视线，重新看向哈利。哈利觉得他很可能已经看过邓布利多的回忆了，尤其是那些有关格林德沃的部分。  
“如果你已经看过了邓布利多教授的回忆——”哈利点点头示意自己的确看过，纽特看上去更尴尬了，“教授说让我给你带句话。”

“记忆能投射给你影响，却不能代替你去爱。”

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

记忆不能代替我去爱。

什么意思？哈利茫然地看着纽特，对面的神奇动物学家看上去已经尴尬得手脚都不知道要怎么放了。什么叫记忆不能代替我去爱？  
“呃，邓布利多教授的确喜欢卖关子。但是他是不会骗你的。”纽特好不容易组织好了语言，哈利才发现自己无意识间说出了自己的疑问。  
记忆不能代替他去爱。邓布利多的意思是他的记忆无法给自己灌输“爱上格林德沃”这样的情感吗？邓布利多是想告诉他，他对格林德沃的爱意是纯粹地发自内心，由自己掌控的？为什么邓布利多会知道这个？  
“实际上，这不是邓布利多教授真正留下的遗言。”纽特窘迫地看了他一眼，这种表情出现在一个满脸皱纹的白胡子老头身上本应违和极了，但是哈利却觉得有些眼熟。“是他的画像，在得知了你的，呃，幻境后跟我说的。他本来打算亲自来告诉你，但是因为魔法部的关系——邓布利多教授的画像还不能挂在办公室里。”  
好极了，哈利想道。这说明不仅邓布利多已经知道了他那点儿小心思，连传话的纽特也一清二楚了。  
办公室内的气氛一时有些尴尬。哈利完全分不出心来怀念霍格沃兹值得敬爱的校长，他满脑子都在尖叫。这算什么？邓布利多最后的忠告？  
与此同时他又泄气地想到，连邓布利多都知道了——而他甚至还没有亲眼见过格林德沃。他不知道格林德沃在哪里，不知道他现在长什么样子，或许与邓布利多一样留了长长的白胡子？他们看起来差不多大。

“邓布利多教授擅长利用尊敬他的人。”纽特突然开口了。沉默了两秒，他好像突然意识到这句话里包含着对邓布利多非常严重的指控，急忙澄清道：“我不是说他会利用别人——他，他并非是恶意的，他不会为了自己而利用别人。但是他很擅长为了大局而牺牲。无论是谁，甚至包括他自己。”  
啊，当然了，哈利才刚刚见证邓布利多牺牲自己来对抗伏地魔没多久。他就站在天文台下，亲眼看到邓布利多被斯内普的魔咒击中。然而哈利隐隐觉得纽特并非是想要说这件事，也不是想要暗示他邓布利多会为了对抗伏地魔做出什么。纽特想要表达的东西或许藏在一个久远的回忆中，一个曾经属于纽特和他的朋友们的时代，或许也是一个属于格林德沃的时代。  
“纽特·斯卡曼德先生。”哈利突然想起他在哪里见过这位神奇动物学家了。在那个属于格林德沃的梦境中，在蓝色的厉火即将吞没他之前，他看到了一个棕黄色头发的男巫，拎着一个旧皮箱，脸上零星分布着几点淡茶色的雀斑，正在拼力抵挡着汹涌而来的火焰。男巫的脸与《神奇动物在哪里》书中扉页上的巫师一模一样。  
“您亲眼见过盖勒特·格林德沃，是吗？”

纽特没说话。他搓了搓手指，回想起半个世纪前他曾经直面过的那一位黑魔王。格林德沃从未踏足英伦三岛，因此英国的巫师们早就已经不记得曾经笼罩整个欧洲大陆的黑绸了。然而他从来没有忘记那个在拉雪兹神父公墓中展开双臂，向全世界的巫师展示他所预见到的未来的黑巫师。或许是在被格林德沃无理追杀的过程中积累了足够多对抗黑巫师的经验，纽特自嘲地想，在伏地魔高压恐怖的统治下他居然活得还算滋润，甚至有余力为邓布利多安排后事。  
他几乎见证了格林德沃的崛起，在邓布利多的刻意引导下。他用蜷翼魔——可笑的小把戏第一次也是唯一一次（不算上格林德沃最后的结局的话）——将他送进了美国魔法部的监狱，几乎亲身参与了格林德沃每一次在欧洲大陆上掀起的魔法风暴，并且在那段时间里他和邓布利多那个不出名的弟弟是唯二知道戈德里克山谷中真正的故事的人。最后他站在邓布利多一方的阵营中，在纽蒙迦德脚下，看到了那场被埋没在旧纸堆中的世纪之战最终的落幕。  
而现在，过去了半个世纪，坐在邓布利多的办公室中，一个年轻的孩子用他澄澈坚定的绿眼睛看着他，在窥探了一些不知散落何方的记忆后，渴望能得到更多有关于盖勒特·格林德沃，第一任统治了欧洲的黑魔王的过去。

“格林德沃是个黑巫师。一个强大的黑巫师，当时惧怕他的人会称他为黑魔王。”纽特叹了口气，“他从德姆斯特朗退学，来到戈德里克山谷与邓布利多相识，不久后就因意外离开了。  
“他的理想是废除巫师保密法，让巫师统治一切，将世界的主导者由麻瓜变为巫师，‘为了更伟大的利益’，那是他的口号。他想要找到死亡圣器，得到强大的力量从而推动巫师社会的改革。但是他只找到了老魔杖。  
“他是一个为了目的不择手段的人。他没有屠杀反对他的人，因为他能够在五分钟内让他们赞成他的意见，仅凭他的舌头。”  
“他听上去并不邪恶。”哈利轻声说道。  
“的确，他听上去并不邪恶。”纽特看了他一眼，继续讲述道。  
“他在世界各地演讲，收罗信徒，决心凭借‘圣徒’——他们自称为追求真理之人——的力量改变魔法界。  
“虽然盖勒特·格林德沃本人并不嗜杀，但是他却会以雷霆手段除掉每一个拦在他面前的人，他不常亲自动手杀人，也不会命令属下去做，他只是默认，默许手下以最简便的方式达成他想要的目的。巫师或者麻瓜，女人和孩子，谁都不是他网开一面的理由。  
“他有着可怕的煽动力，凡是不安于现状的人都能从他的演讲中找到自己渴望的部分。圣徒的势力越来越强，死在他手上的人也越来越多。最终国际巫师联合会不得不承认他们无法阻止格林德沃的崛起，他已经统治了欧洲。他们来找邓布利多，因为魔法部查出他们曾在年少的时候相识，他们认为格林德沃惧怕邓布利多。”  
“这怎么可能呢？”  
“的确，这是足够荒谬的说法。在我看来邓布利多或许要更惧怕格林德沃一些，因为他的家庭原因。  
“最终他们决定决斗，在纽蒙迦德，格林德沃的城堡之下决斗，以他们两个人的输赢代表了魔法界两方势力的输赢。邓布利多赢得了决斗，那是他一生中最辉煌的成就，打败黑巫师格林德沃。圣徒瓦解，各国魔法部重新恢复了权力。”  
“然后呢？决斗之后，格林德沃去了哪里？他——他死了吗？”哈利急切地追问道。  
纽特深深看了哈利一眼：“魔法部想要将他处死，为他在全欧洲造成的恐慌和混乱。但是邓布利多表示反对。打败格林德沃后他获得了前所未有的支持和地位。他提出剥夺格林德沃的魔力，将他永久监禁在纽蒙迦德的高塔之上。”  
“什么？怎么可能？邓布利多不会这么做的！”哈利激动地跳起来，打翻了办公桌上一个喷着蒸汽的银壶，“他怎么能剥夺他的魔法，将他的余生监禁起来！”  
纽特看着哈利，以一种宽容而悲哀的目光。哈利的理智在这种注视下迅速清醒，他张着嘴，却说不出反驳的话。  
怎么可能呢？哈利用他一团浆糊的脑子想着，邓布利多对格林德沃的迷恋如此赤裸而鲜明，在他曾见过的画面中，邓布利多几乎会同意对方的每一句话，就算格林德沃说曼德拉草的根茎与独角兽实际上是一种生物邓布利多也绝对会准备从理论上证明他是对的。他怎么可能会提出剥夺格林德沃的魔法与自由，让他以如此痛苦的方式为自己的前半生赎罪？  
哈利没有见过纽蒙迦德的高塔是什么样子的，但是他见过阿兹卡班的牢房。阴暗潮湿，堆满了快要腐烂的食物残渣，老鼠在牢房中蹿行。而关押格林德沃的地方恐怕比这个更加可怕。盖勒特·格林德沃就这样被自己年少时的爱人亲手折断了双翼，牢牢锁在一个只能透过铁栏杆看到窄窄的、永远晦暗着的天空的监牢中。  
邓布利多怎么狠得下心？他难道不知道失去了自由与尊严，对格林德沃这样的人来说是比死亡要可怕上一百倍的事情吗？还是说他对此心知肚明，所以要用如此残忍的方法惩罚他的背弃？

他们不是相爱的吗？

以哈利的年纪，他还远远不能理解两个相爱的人之间怎么会发生如此可怕的事情。想到格林德沃在这样痛苦的条件下呆了半个世纪，他的锐气与骄傲被灰色的石头一点点生生磨干，曾在格里戈维奇的窗台上一跃而下的金色大鸟被迫褪去了全部华美的色彩，哈利觉得心脏像是被拧起来了，连带着呼吸也不畅通。  
纽特坐在原地，他没有指望哈利理解邓布利多的心情，他也知道邓布利多从没期望过任何人的理解。他们两个人之间的故事只适合结束在那个灿烂又漫长，有着无数时光可以肆意挥霍的短暂夏季。此后的任何交集，就都不再是那两个快乐的少年了。

“格林德沃是我见过的最有魅力，最强大的巫师。”纽特站起身，拎着自己的旧皮箱，离开了邓布利多的办公室。最后一句话在雕像转身前钻进哈利的耳朵，带着平淡的叹息。  
“他是我见过最冷酷可怕的黑魔王。”

一滴眼泪砸落在冷硬的地板上。哈利不知道自己在为什么而流泪，他蹲下身，环抱住自己的膝盖，在被闲置很久的办公室里痛哭失声。

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

霍格沃兹的夜晚漫长得令人煎熬。黑夜笼罩住整座城堡，室内点点烛火看上去如此黯淡，令人错觉这又一次的长夜永无尽头。  
格兰芬多的塔楼内，哈利在床上辗转难眠。床很软，寝室内没有任何扰人清梦的噪音，更不需要担心防护魔咒被什么人触发。比起哈利前几个月的逃亡生活，这里的条件好得难以置信。但哈利还是无法入睡。  
他说不出自己是为什么而感到痛苦。邓布利多，格林德沃，或者他自己。现在他知道了格林德沃被关押在纽蒙迦德，尽管离他整整有一个海峡的距离，但是对方不再是一个缥缈无踪的影子，而是一个实际存在的人。比起那惊鸿一瞥，格林德沃的形象已经变得丰满而真实。  
而他又能做什么呢？留在霍格沃兹，等待伏地魔找上门来，杀掉他的朋友、同学、老师，最终杀掉他自己，或者被自己杀掉？后者的可能性小到可以忽略不计。  
还有两个魂器没有找到，而哈利毫无头绪。留在霍格沃兹内的教授没有一个对黑魔法有特别的造诣，更别提魂器这样古老又邪恶的道具了。这就意味着没有人能告诉他下一步应该去做什么。  
不，或许是有的。一个精通黑魔法、没有站在伏地魔阵营、可能愿意帮助哈利的人——哈利想到格林德沃留给他的那个笑容，势在必得，好像在和他说“我们会见面的”。  
这个想法荒谬得很，但是一出现就牢牢占据了哈利的大脑。他没办法独自对抗伏地魔，就算是有霍格沃兹的全部教授帮他也不够。他需要一个精通黑魔法的帮手，至少要比伏地魔在魔法领域有着更高的造诣，他需要找到最后的魂器，毁掉它们，然后杀了伏地魔。  
哈利为自己疯狂的想法而战栗。不会有人同意的，没有人会冒着释放另一个黑魔王的风险来打败眼前这个，没有人会相信格林德沃会放弃重获自由的机会，甚至他可以和伏地魔合作，彻底将整个世界拖入黑暗与恐惧之中。  
但是哈利抑制不住他的激动。他无来由地笃定格林德沃与自己之间存在着某种特殊的联结，某种神秘的力量——譬如特比劳妮的茶叶渣中蕴含的那种——令他穿越大半个世纪见到格林德沃，也令格林德沃在冥冥之中感觉到了他的存在。他坚信自己对于格林德沃来说绝不仅仅是个胆大包天的无名小辈。  
他得去纽蒙迦德。哈利猛地掀开被子，他要去见格林德沃。

三更半夜被从床上拖起来，即使赫敏可以为了查资料在图书馆呆上一个通宵也很难压抑住自己的怒火。而当她听到从哈利口中蹦出的计划后，她觉得自己的好朋友终于彻底疯了。  
“你要去哪？”罗恩的瞌睡瞬间消失，他和赫敏一起瞪大了眼睛看着哈利，并期望自己刚刚只是因为睡眠不足产生了幻听。  
“我要去找格林德沃。”哈利依然坚持。他看上去清醒异常，一点也不像大半个晚上没睡觉的人。  
“你被下了什么迷情剂！”赫敏乱糟糟的卷发似乎炸得更厉害了，“你知道你在说什么吗？我们根本就不知道——”  
“他在纽蒙迦德。”哈利打断了赫敏的质问，“我要去找他，在神秘人找到他之前。”  
“你是认真的？”罗恩似乎还没有接受哈利打算去寻求一个黑魔王的帮助的现实，他不知所措地看向赫敏，似乎指望她让哈利清醒过来。  
“他根本都不认识你！”赫敏的怒气达到了顶峰，“他会和神秘人一起毁灭世界！”  
不，他不会。他绝不会与伏地魔联手。哈利坚定地想，他不会对伏地魔的长生有半分兴趣的。  
“我需要他。除了神秘人，或许只有他能告诉我们魂器的秘密。没有人比他更了解黑魔法，即使是邓布利多也不行。”  
“哈利！”  
“他会帮我。”不知道是哪来的信心，哈利一字一顿地说道，绿眼睛里是从未有过的决心，像是两团足以燎原的火焰，“我要去找他。”  
赫敏和罗恩闭上了嘴。他们知道，当哈利真正地下定了决心的时候，没有人能够阻拦他。

纽蒙迦德位于奥地利一处偏远的海岸附近，依山而建，脚下就是汹涌的海浪。它本是格林德沃精心打造的堡垒，在他战败后国际巫师联合会对其进行了改造，坚硬厚重的岩石替代了原本覆在建筑表面的精致的玻璃外表，最高处的塔楼用作关押黑魔王的监狱。纽蒙迦德附近有着强烈的魔法能量场，可以屏蔽掉大部分的魔法波动，并严格限制幻影移形在纽蒙迦德附近的使用。  
哈利刚到达纽蒙迦德附近，就感受到身边的空气中一股强烈的压抑感包裹住了他们。那是德国魔法部对纽蒙迦德下的禁制，以防有人前来劫狱或者囚犯逃走。半个世纪过去了，埋藏在地下的庞大魔法阵依旧在运转，但是却因为缺乏长期的魔力供养而不足以真正拦下每一个妄图越界的巫师。哈利翻找出隐身衣，将三个人包裹起来。  
深灰色的海浪以劈山裂石之态拍打在纽蒙迦德脚下，古朴粗拙的塔身没有半分撼动，立在原地与接连而来的海浪抗衡。雷鸣般的潮声在哈利耳畔响彻，他们不得不尽力提高嗓音才能让身边的人听到自己的声音。  
纽蒙迦德所在地的荒凉冷峻深深震惊了三人。天空晦暗，好像积压着层叠的乌云，随时会有一场倾盆暴雨来袭。赫敏畏惧地看着阴沉的天色，告诉哈利：“我听说过多的禁锢类魔咒叠加在一个区域会产生剧烈的魔力场，甚至能够影响该区域的天气。这种情况极度罕见，只有在监狱附近才会需要如此之多的禁锢魔法，这是我第一次亲眼见到。”  
三人小心拉紧了隐身衣，谨慎地靠近纽蒙迦德塔楼。一行古朴苍劲的字被刻在高塔上，即使哈利离塔楼还有一段距离，也可以轻易地辨认出来。

为了更伟大的利益。

字迹与这座乌黑的、令人生畏的高耸建筑不太相配。哈利想起格林德沃曾不止一次亲口说出这句话，这句格林德沃的标语最出名的标语是由邓布利多亲口提出的，多么讽刺。  
哈利专心仰望着这句或许是格林德沃亲手写下的标语，忽略了不远处一团急速旋转着的黑雾。那团黑雾一直淡淡地笼罩在纽蒙迦德塔楼的入口处，在察觉到有人妄图混进塔楼的同时开始压缩，凝成一团疑似人性的东西。天色太过阴沉，居然没有人注意到它。  
黑雾呼啸着冲向哈利，在他们反应过来之前将入侵者牢牢困在了自己与峭壁之间。哈利骇然地看着他从一团黑雾变换出一个人形，又从人形扩散成一团雾气。三个年轻巫师从来没有见过这种东西，但毫无疑问，来者没有丝毫善意。  
它变得散乱无序，每一处都充满了愤恨与戾气，在空气中翻滚着，摆出攻击的架势并迅速朝着三人的方向汇聚。慌乱间谁也来不及做出反击，哈利只有机会匆忙地施展了一个障碍重重，那团黑气就已经撞上了上来。

一阵岩石破裂的声音从哈利身后响起。他闭着眼，听到碎裂的石块砸落在地，然而自己却没有受到意料之中的强烈攻击。赫敏捂着嘴在尖叫，她猛扯哈利的衣服示意他抬头看。  
本来打算攻击哈利的黑雾在即将把三人撕裂前一刻转换了方向，直直冲向高空，拦在了塔楼之前。一个人被它拦住了去路，黑袍子像是不受重力一样飘浮在半空中。在看到那个人的瞬间哈利感到额头上的伤疤剧痛，一阵阵眩晕感不受控制地涌了上来。

是伏地魔！

哈利惊呆了，伏地魔看上去并没有发现裹着隐身衣的他们，而是专注地看着拦在他身前的黑色雾气。那团雾气再度摆出了凶狠的攻击架势，似乎要阻止伏地魔进入塔楼。  
它在保护格林德沃。一个神奇的猜想在哈利心中成形。很明显，这团不知是什么的东西有着自我意识，它辨别出伏地魔是要来伤害格林德沃，因此放过了他们前去拦截。咆哮声从黑雾中心爆发，它好像是感应到了对方强大的气息，将身躯凝练许多，冲着伏地魔扑了上去。  
哈利的心提到了嗓子眼。他当然不希望伏地魔找到格林德沃，但是这团黑雾看上去并非能够与伏地魔抗衡。他看着伏地魔抬起魔杖，一个耀眼的魔咒从杖尖爆发，被黑雾的中心包裹住。正当哈利以为伏地魔没能伤害到它的时候，刺目的红光从它中心炸裂开。  
无疑那是一个十分强大的魔咒。黑雾被瞬间撕裂了，完全被魔咒的余波吞噬，没有一点雾气逃逸出来。魔咒的余波继续向前正面轰击到了纽蒙迦德高塔之上，一阵金光爆发，但很快就被红光吞没。伏地魔的魔咒不仅毁灭了那不知名的黑雾，余波甚至直接破坏掉了纽蒙迦德的防御法阵。他的魔力已经强大到哈利难以想象的地步。

哈利突然回过神来，拔腿冲向纽蒙迦德的大门口。伏地魔已经从窗户进去了，哈利不敢想他会对没有魔力，被囚禁了五十年的格林德沃做什么。伏地魔的目的是老魔杖，而格林德沃绝不会痛快地说出老魔杖的去向的。

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

纽蒙迦德内部阴冷而潮湿。这里似乎永远也见不到太阳，每个角落都长满了肥厚且黏腻的令人作呕的苔藓。长长的旋转楼梯也是石制的，似乎从来没有人负责过纽蒙迦德的卫生清扫工作，扶手上满是恶心的触感，台阶高窄，极易打滑。但是哈利顾不得仔细观察塔楼内部的情况，方才伏地魔的魔咒击碎了监牢的防御措施，他才得以不受阻拦地冲了进来。  
哈利一路顺着台阶狂奔，极大的恐惧摄住了他的思维。他害怕自己错过这唯一一次的机会；害怕自己到了塔顶，只能看到一具破碎的尸体；害怕自己只能看着那个恶魔离开的背影，而自己甚至来不及看到那个令他魂牵梦萦的人。

盖勒特·格林德沃！

哈利觉得肺里像是烧着一团烈火，他头昏脑涨，心脏在胸膛中疯狂地跳动，嗓子眼梗着一团什么的东西一样，不得不张大口呼吸。眼前一层层的石阶没有尽头一样在他眼前掠过，哈利觉得自己的四肢发软，好几次险些扑倒在台阶上。  
身后他的朋友们焦急地喊着他的名字，模模糊糊地穿透他的耳膜，好像隔了一层水面一样听不清晰。突然他脚下一滑，重重地跌在没有打磨过的石头上，鲜血顿时涌了出来而哈利甚至没有感到疼痛。他跪在地上，挣扎着想要爬起来，但是四肢不听使唤，不断地往石面上滑。  
“哈利，哈利！你怎么样！”罗恩追了上来，将他从台阶上扶起，“你受伤了！”他掏出魔杖想要施展一个治愈咒，然而哈利推开了他，继续向塔楼高处飞奔。罗恩没能抓住他，只好紧紧跟在他的身后。  
很快了。哈利额头上的伤疤疼得越来越厉害，几乎到了不能忍受的地步。他已经没有精力去想伏地魔是否也同样感应到了他的靠近，只是强撑着往上跑。哈利隐隐听到了伏地魔粗粝而邪恶的声音，还有一个低沉苍老的笑声。

“……永远不会是你的——”

不，不要。

“阿瓦达索命——”

不，不！

在哈利踏上最后一阶台阶，差一步就能冲进囚室的时候罗恩扑倒了他。他将隐身衣盖在自己与哈利身上，抓住哈利双双摔到了囚室外，伏地魔看不到的死角。他惊慌地屏住呼吸，并祈祷伏地魔专注于施展索命咒而没有发现他们。  
哈利的后背重重地撞在石墙上。在被罗恩拦下的前一刻，他看到了一束可怕的绿光在囚室内爆发。发生了什么不言而喻，一瞬间他的大脑一片空白，接着眼前骤然一黑，失去了意识。

哈利睁开了眼睛。  
或者说，是眼前的事物一点点在哈利一片黑暗的视野中出现。首先是脚下的石板，不像纽蒙迦德的石头透着一股潮湿的霉味儿，也不像霍格沃兹礼堂大厅的石板有一股被烛火烘烤得暖洋洋的感觉。脚下的触感冰冷且光滑，像是踩在一块冰上。  
然后是身后石砌的墙壁。他身处一座古堡的走廊上，就像霍格沃兹城堡那样的地方。从廊桥望出去，面前是一座雪山，向左右延伸过去，连绵不绝，凌冽的空气扑面而来。  
哈利感觉自己身后有一处暖源。那是一个魔法壁炉，火焰在其中跃动，哈利忍不住向着温暖的地方移动了两步，想要缓和一下被冻得僵硬的手掌。  
“我要是你，就不会靠近壁炉里的火焰。”一个清脆的少年声音响起，哈利来不及抬头去看，就发现自己的衣角被壁炉突然蹿高的火焰燎到了。  
哈利慌忙扑灭了火星，心有余悸地远离壁炉，回到他刚刚站着的地方。一个少年突兀地出现在他的眼前，他双手撑着看上去很脆弱的石头栏杆，将半个身子都探了出去。  
“你——你小心一点。”哈利磕磕巴巴地说道，像是刚学会运用语言的孩童。少年笑了笑，转过身来面对着哈利，只是身体依然靠在那看着就令哈利心惊胆战的栏杆上。  
“我们是巫师，哈利·波特，你在害怕什么？”  
巫师？哈利对这个单词没什么印象，但惊讶的是他并不觉得陌生。他看到了少年穿着的红色袍子，蓬软的黑色毛领绕着少年的肩颈，将他精致的脸庞埋在其中。这是德姆斯特朗的校服，哈利想道。虽然他并不能确切地理解什么是德姆斯特朗，但这并不妨碍他毫不惊讶地接受这个名字。他低头看了看自己的衣服，是一件黑色的巫师袍。这是霍格沃兹的校服。

巫师袍？霍格沃兹？

少年的笑声再度吸引了哈利的注意力。他抬头看过去，第一次认真地打量少年的长相。他有一头蓬松的金发，即使在雪山的映衬下看上去也像是温暖而热烈的颜色；红黑两色的校服衬得他露出的皮肤更加苍白；红色斗篷下一根腰带紧紧贴合着少年的腰身，往下是同色的马裤，还有一双黑色皮靴。  
少年最引人注意的是那双异色的瞳孔。一黑一白，饶有兴趣地看着哈利。

“盖勒特·格林德沃？”在哈利认出少年的瞬间，所有的记忆都呼啸着涌回他的脑海。他记起了戈德里克山谷金色的太阳，拉雪兹神父公墓幽蓝色的厉火，以及纽蒙迦德最后那一道绿光。  
面前的少年最多不过十六岁，或许还要更小一点。哈利从没见过这么年轻的格林德沃，穿着德姆斯特朗的校服，漂亮的脸蛋看上去人畜无害。他歪斜着身子倚在栏杆上，笑容里难得带了些天真无邪的味道。  
哈利一时失语。不，不对，他应该已经——  
“这里是死后的世界，哈利。”格林德沃看出了他的困惑，主动开口道。他脸上兴致勃勃的表情和这副年轻得不像话的皮囊完美契合，看上去就像是一个年幼的、对世界充满好奇心的小巫师。  
不，不对。  
“你知道我是谁？”  
格林德沃的表情变得更加生动了。他展露出一个迷人的微笑，哈利几乎要为此目眩。“我当然知道。大难不死的男孩，我见过你，在一些遥远的预言中。”  
“预，预言？”哈利干巴巴地问道。  
“没错，预言。我是个预言家。”格林德沃眨了眨他银白色的眼睛，“第一次看到你，我以为你是我的儿子，或者孙子之类的？毕竟还有谁会在我的尸体旁出现呢？”  
哈利一个激灵，突然意识到格林德沃已经死了。  
“我很早就预言过自己的死亡，一面石墙，一道索命咒。”格林德沃伸出手，在空中比划了一下，“然后我看到了你。”  
“等等，所以你其实一直都能够看到我？我看到的是你的预言？”  
“嗯哼，你说得没错。我在一些预言中看到了你，起初我以为你是我的后代，后来我发现这不太可能，”格林德沃挑起一个俏皮的微笑，“毕竟我和阿不思都不会生孩子。”  
哈利感觉自己的脸在升温，面前过于年轻的格林德沃冲他眨眨眼，得意于自己的小玩笑。  
“后来我看到了更多的你，最后我看到了我死亡前的全部场景，我是说关于你的。我才知道你的确切身份，一个救世主。”  
“因为你与我特殊的共鸣，在我死前你再次进入了我的预言。这个预言结束后我就该回到死神的怀抱去了，而你也会回到你来的地方。”  
哈利没想过他与格林德沃的故事会是这样的。他一向厌恶的预言为他带来了格林德沃，而在这个预言中他们一直到死亡方可相遇。  
“我能——我能问你一个问题吗？”哈利小心翼翼地问道。虽然他觉得格林德沃可能不太想面对，但是他无法释怀。  
“恩？”  
“你恨邓布利多吗？”  
话一出口，沉默顿时在两人之间蔓延。哈利心知他不该问这个，但是他还是忍不住想要深究。  
“在他离开了你的计划、打败了你之后，剥夺你的魔法，将你禁锢在这里，最终被神秘人杀掉。你恨他吗？”  
格林德沃沉默地望着远山。他垂着眼，看上去冷漠而难以接近。半晌他终于开口，声音轻飘飘的：“我恨他。”  
“大半个世纪以来我一直在恨他。”格林德沃无意识地向哈利坦露，“不是从五十年前开始，而是从我十六岁开始，从他后悔自己的选择那一刻开始。我恨他，我恨邓布利多。”  
哈利忍不住靠近了格林德沃。他还是十六岁的外貌，但是那是一双属于老人的、沧桑而疲惫的眼睛。那里面有着太多哈利看不懂的东西，但是哈利能够感受到格林德沃身上散发出的孤寂。  
“我从不后悔我的道路。我做出了我的选择，邓布利多也做出了他的。我失败了绝不代表着我是错误的。我在为我造成的杀戮而赎罪，不是我的理想。”  
“你拒绝告诉神秘人老魔杖在哪里。我听到了。”哈利要比现在的格林德沃高上不少，十六岁的格林德沃显得很高，或许现在的他只有十四岁，他的肩膀正好抵在哈利胸口的位置。  
“因为我爱阿不思。”他还是承认了，在这个变相陪伴过自己一生的男孩面前，格林德沃亲口承认了自己的感情，“我的确爱他，我不能反驳这个。”  
哈利的身体微微前倾，隔着一层厚重的皮毛贴上了格林德沃的后背。他的心脏一阵紧缩，是预料之中的痛苦。这是格林德沃最隐秘的一面，除了他能够从戈德里克山谷中的回忆窥得零星几眼，就只有他的阿不思见过这样柔软的他。  
两人沉默着看向洁白的雪山。世界安静得如此彻底，没有一声鹰啼，连壁炉中的火焰也在无声地燃烧。

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

“你有一个很特殊的灵魂，哈利。”沉默过后，格林德沃重新开口道。  
“什么？”哈利茫然地低头看向他。  
“你的灵魂很特殊，它与杀了我的那个巫师很像。”格林德沃重新转回身来，微微昂着头说道。他视线在哈利脸上巡视，落在那个闪电形的伤疤上。  
“你是说，我的灵魂和神秘人很像？”哈利愕然，这就是他能够进入伏地魔的脑子的原因？  
格林德沃抬手抚摸上那个特殊的伤疤。自从哈利进入魔法世界开始，这个伤疤就在时刻彰显着哈利的身份——救世主，大难不死的男孩，伏地魔的宿敌。在格林德沃的指尖碰到哈利的伤疤的时候，那里隐隐传来一阵疼痛感。不像每次靠近伏地魔时像是要把他的脑袋劈成两半的疼痛，而是一些轻微的不适。哈利的注意力更多地集中在格林德沃柔软的指尖和修剪整齐的指甲上，轻柔的触感令哈利脸上发热。  
格林德沃的手指好像有种奇异的魔力，或者他可能确实使用了某种魔咒。哈利感觉到他在探查自己的灵魂，顺着那一道伤疤，有一道暖流进入了他的灵魂，轻微的不适感迅速消失了，哈利觉得自己整个人泡在温水里，灵魂在餍足地伸展。  
在哈利还沉浸在格林德沃的魔法中时，对方突然收回了手指。哈利倍感失落，压下想要追过去的冲动。格林德沃则若有所思地搓了搓手指，看着自己冒出一缕黑烟的指尖。  
“这是什么？”哈利惊讶地看着那迅速消失的黑烟，它似乎还想要回到哈利体内，却被格林德沃的魔力打散了。  
“这是那个巫师的灵魂碎片。他把你做成了魂器？”格林德沃眯起眼，似乎也对自己得出的结论颇感惊奇。  
“神，神秘人的灵魂碎片？你是说我是他的魂器之一？”哈利瞪大了眼，自从发现自己可以进入伏地魔的大脑后他曾无数次地猜测过自己与伏地魔之间的神秘联系，但是他万没有想到，自己居然携带着伏地魔的魂片，是一个活着的魂器？  
“活人也可以用来做魂器？”那这样的魂器要怎么销毁？杀掉自己吗？  
“魂器是一种很复杂的黑魔法，很难实施，效果有限，并且切割灵魂会有极大的副作用，大部分人会因此丧失理智。你们叫他神秘人？他在黑魔法上造诣不浅，居然能将自己分成这么多片还没彻底发疯。魂器具体是什么并没有限制，所以说，没错，你的确可能是他的魂器之一。”格林德沃目光灼灼地看着哈利，令他想起了在图书馆找到与魔药课论文相关的书籍的赫敏。  
“但是，这样一来我要怎么才能——”  
“嘘。”格林德沃突然打断了他的话，做出一个安静的手势。随着话音落地，远处的雪山突然开始崩裂，大块的雪层从近乎垂直的山体上坠落。紧接着哈利脚下的石板开始轻微地摇晃，一阵石块劈裂的声音从脚下传来。  
发生了什么？一道裂痕爬上哈利眼前的石柱，头顶高拱形的天花板纷纷破裂开，碎石劈头盖脸地砸了下来。哈利来不及多想，一把抱住矮了他半个头的格林德沃，将他保护在自己的身下。  
“别害怕。”地动山摇中格林德沃镇静异常，他倚靠在哈利的胸膛上，身边飞扬的灰尘石屑没有给他造成任何困扰。  
“预言快结束了，你该走了。”  
哈利心里一紧，不由自主地收紧了双臂。他还记得那道森冷的绿光。  
“你是不是要死了？”他轻声问道。  
城堡塌陷的轰鸣声中哈利的声音清晰地传入了格林德沃的耳朵。他被逗乐了一样，也可能是在嘲笑哈利的幼稚。哈利感受到和自己紧紧相贴的炽热胸膛在轻微地震动，两个人的心脏隔得如此之近，哈利敢肯定对方能清清楚楚地听到自己几乎要蹦出胸腔的心跳声。  
格林德沃的手臂环过哈利的肩背，袖口黑色的皮毛蹭过哈利僵硬的肌肉。他贴近了哈利的脸颊，哈利轻轻低头就可以毫不费力地吻上那双缺乏血色的双唇。哈利杵在原地，格林德沃身上浅淡的香气冲得他头脑发晕，明明是凌冽的刀锋一样的味道哈利却觉得比蜂蜜公爵的糖果味儿还要香甜。  
两人脚下的石板破碎了。他们一同下坠，呼啸的风穿过二人身侧。格林德沃从哈利的口袋中掏出了什么东西，哈利的余光看到一抹金色，是邓布利多留给他的金色飞贼。

“看在你也算是我的老朋友的份上。”格林德沃没有张嘴，但是他的声音在哈利的脑海中响起，褪去了稚嫩的色彩，听起来更加成熟而性感。“我猜你会需要这个。”  
格林德沃将金色飞贼贴在哈利的嘴唇上，随后隔着金色的小球，他轻轻亲吻了哈利。之后他松开手，哈利发现自己怀中一轻，格林德沃的身体穿过了他的双臂更快地向下坠落。四周的景色迅速消融，重新变成一片漆黑，只有格林德沃周身泛着一层金光，正在离他远去。

格林德沃！

哈利想要尖叫，想要抓住他，但是他的感官在渐渐消失，无法掌控自己的四肢，只得眼睁睁地看着格林德沃离他越来越远，最后变成了一个金色的光点。格林德沃最后的表情还留在他的视网膜上，是得意的、快乐的大笑，和哈利第一次见到他那一次如出一辙。  
哈利的意识迅速下沉，他感到自己躺在冰凉的石板上，四肢酸软，嗓子干裂得像是吞下了一团火。他睁开眼，视线缓慢聚焦，看到了纽蒙迦德陡峭的屋顶和好友们担心的脸。  
“哈利，你怎么样？”罗恩把哈利扶起来，将水壶递到他的嘴边。哈利贪婪地灌下大半壶的水，在原地大口喘气。  
他离开了格林德沃的预言。哈利猛地推开罗恩的手，狼狈地从地上爬起来。他绕过欲言又止的赫敏，走进了纽蒙迦德最高层的囚室中。  
这间囚室简陋得过分，一张木板床摆在墙角，对面有一张木桌，桌面上大片发霉的阴影看上去就像是一摊血迹。椅子倒在一边，石室中间一个瘦弱的老人倒在石板上。  
那是格林德沃，在纽蒙迦德耗尽了全部生命的格林德沃。他老朽而干瘪，破破烂烂的囚服套在身上，头发快要掉光了。他几乎只剩下骨架的手臂和脚腕上拴着厚重的枷锁，被两根延伸到墙角的铁链固定住。叱咤风云的黑魔王，他的尸体就这样毫无利用价值地丢在这里，和伏地魔杀死的每个人没什么不同。  
哈利没有上前。他在囚室门口看着空荡荡的囚室，海风从窄小的石窗中灌入，撕扯着他的衣服。赫敏的手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，陪他沉默地为这位统治过整个欧洲的伟大巫师哀悼。

****

伏地魔死了。这一次，他终于彻底死了。随着那一道阿瓦达索命咒的反噬，伏地魔和他长生的梦想一起灰飞烟灭。特里劳妮疯癫的预言再一次被验证，黑魔王死在了命中注定的救世主手上。  
一场大战后的霍格沃兹到处都是断壁残垣，伏地魔与食死徒的魔咒给这座古老的城堡留下了不少的破坏，也带走了很多人的生命。但是正义终究是胜利了，在经过了数不清的黑暗后，光明重新笼罩了英格兰的巫师们。  
大战已经是三天前的事了。哈利·波特身为多次击败伏地魔，更是真正杀死伏地魔的人，俨然已经是一个货真价实的战争英雄，尤其是对于还在霍格沃兹上学的小巫师们。在听说哈利·波特依然留在学校内后，每个学院的小巫师都想亲眼见见这位伟大的救世主，但是没有一个人见过他，哈利像是失踪了。  
身为哈利·波特的好友——赫敏和罗恩，在战争中同样贡献巨大的两人一致表示自己并不知道哈利·波特的去向。他们接受了魔法部的表彰，却丝毫没有透露与救世主有关的信息。

霍格沃兹的天文塔在大战中受损并不严重，但是大半个屋顶都被魔咒掀飞了的天文塔显然不能让学生们进入。这里被封闭了起来，直到修缮工作完成。而正受所有巫师密切关注的哈利·波特正在这里。  
这是邓布利多死去的地方。斯内普死后米勒娃·麦格教授接任了校长一职，在哈利的证词下恢复了西弗勒斯·斯内普的荣誉。邓布利多的画像也被正式挂进了校长室，在他最喜欢的壁炉之上。哈利还不知道要怎么面对邓布利多，索性拒绝了与麦格校长的一切谈话。   
已经是深夜了，哈利坐在天文塔的边缘，掌心里握着邓布利多留下的金色飞贼。哈利一直没想明白邓布利多为什么要给他留下它，然而在格林德沃将它触碰过哈利的嘴唇后飞贼就打开了，一个黑色的小石头被藏在其内。

哈利垂着眼看着手心中的小小飞贼。他托起它，在其上吻了一下。飞贼振动的双翅停了下来，打开它的暗盒，将复活石呈现在哈利眼前。  
邓布利多给他留下的不是金色飞贼，而是三大死亡圣器之一，复活石。哈利还记得故事中的老二，为了唤醒亡妻向死神提出了要求，跨越了生死的界限。有的时候哈利会想自己或许能够利用它，将某个被死亡夺走的人带回。然而哈利也记得老二的结局，亡妻因为不能忍受死而复生而发疯，他自己则自杀殉情而死。  
在大战之前他使用过复活石。他借助复活石看到了死去的父母、被贝拉杀死的小天狼星，还有为保护霍格沃兹而死的卢平。他们看起来比活人虚幻，却比鬼魂要真实得多。他的家人们，深切地爱着他的人们在摄魂怪面前保护了他，给了他面对伏地魔，杀死自己——杀死魂片的勇气。  
他也看到了自己爱着的人。他看到了格林德沃。他看到一个男孩栖在格里戈维奇的窗台上，灰暗的天色与夜雨都遮掩不住他快乐狂放的笑声。他放出了一个魔咒，随后大笑着从窗台上一跃而下，像一只金色的大鸟，留下一串朗朗的笑声在哈利耳畔回响。  
那是他第一次见到格林德沃，也是除去他余生梦境以外最后一次见到格林德沃了。

他用老魔杖打败了伏地魔，他是老魔杖承认的主人。格林德沃曾经是老魔杖的主人，邓布利多也曾经是老魔杖的主人，而现在，这根魔杖属于了哈利。十五英寸长，接骨木，以夜骐尾羽为杖芯，这根可以使主人战无不胜的魔杖从未真正地使任何一任主人逃脱死亡的追捕，就连哈利也未能幸免。  
哈利离开了天文塔。身为拯救了巫师世界的救世主，他被允许在霍格沃兹内使用幻影移形。他来到了戈德里克山谷，一切开始的地方，两个过早经历了人世沧桑的少年相遇的地方，也是哈利没来得及熟悉的家。  
他来到了墓园。空荡荡的，没有半个人影。哈利找到了邓布利多的墓地，毁坏的石棺被修复了，一行字刻在阿不思·邓布利多的名字之下。  
心在何处，珍宝就在何处。  
哈利抚摸过这行字，厚重的石馆发出干涩的摩擦声。白色大理石质地的棺材缓缓开启，露出长眠其中的邓布利多。哈利将手中的老魔杖放回邓布利多空握着的手心，从口袋中掏出了两个瓶子。其中一个透明的玻璃瓶中有着一缕记忆丝线在起伏，闪烁着点点金光，那是邓布利多与格林德沃缔结血誓的回忆。  
另一个瓶子做成了精巧的菱形，上面刻了一些细小的花纹，看上去与格林德沃的血誓瓶有几分相似。在伏地魔死后哈利回到了纽蒙迦德，在德国魔法部还没有派人来检查纽蒙迦德的时候带走了格林德沃的尸体。哈利不知道如何处理，干脆将他火化，骨灰装在了这个瓶子中。  
哈利将记忆放在了邓布利多的枕边，但是看到另一个瓶子，哈利犹豫了一下，还是放回了口袋。他接受了格林德沃曾是邓布利多的爱人的事实，并不代表他愿意放弃他所拥有的、最后一点与格林德沃相关的东西。他希望能够将这些统统带进坟墓里去，不论是预言还是记忆，又或者是他最终真正见到的那个虚弱的老人。  
他希望这些能够成为他的秘密，在他迎接死神的怀抱后，随他一起永远被埋葬。

-END-


	12. 番外

邓布利多在画框内瞧着自己被添上最后一笔，作画的巫师甚至还细心地把他生前钟爱的书架放到了他的身后。被魔法唤醒的老校长摸了摸胡子，满意地发现他系着自己最喜欢的那个蝴蝶结。  
一切都快要结束了。邓布利多早早就谋划好了自己的死亡，从天文塔上坠下的时候他的心里是多年来难有的轻松。尽管伏地魔的阴影还笼罩在英伦三岛之上，但是他相信被他寄予厚望的学生。哈利是个勇敢坚毅的孩子，他一定能够做到的。

由于阿不福思不肯接收他的画像，所以他现在暂时被挂在纽特·斯卡曼德家的客厅中。他一直与纽特保持着联系，尽管他承认他的确在那场令他声名远扬战争中利用过纽特。很明显尽管他的学生一直对此事难以释怀，但这并未影响他们的友谊，纽特依旧尊重他，把他当做年少时期的良师益友。  
伏地魔的势力如日中天。在灰暗的恐怖情绪笼罩下，纽特经常会带给他一些小道消息，大部分是关于年轻的救世主的。显然哈利足够聪慧地意识到了他留下的线索，并勇敢地选择了承担自己的责任。还有一些由西弗勒斯传递来的消息，虽然人心惶惶，但霍格沃兹内部还是保持了最基本的稳定，西弗勒斯的确是一位伟大的巫师。邓布利多偶尔会对自己再一次利用一位优秀的学生而感到愧疚，但是时局所迫，他不得不如此安排。  
局势的发展大体都在他的预测范围内，直到纽特告诉他，哈利回到了戈德里克山谷，并且触动了他大半个世纪之前留下的一些记忆碎片。他看得出纽特的尴尬，尽管事情已经过去了五十余年，那一场惊天动地的决战却依旧恍若昨日，连他生前握有的老魔杖都似乎残余着前任主人掌心微薄的温度。那些记忆碎片中会是些什么场景他们心知肚明，只是没人愿意挑破落满了灰尘的往事，他自己也就放任那些记忆留在了巴希达的书房。

哈利与伏地魔共享视角出乎了邓布利多的预料。他曾经猜测过哈利与伏地魔之间存在有什么特殊的联系，所以才令他被特里劳妮预言为救世主。然而他没有想到这种特殊的联系强烈到能够使双方如此清晰地感应到彼此，以至于在汤姆·里德尔逼问格里戈维奇老魔杖的下落的时候，透过他的眼睛，哈利看到了那个偷走老魔杖，从阳台上一跃而下的少年。  
那个金色的少年。邓布利多当然知道他是如何得到老魔杖的，但是也并非是他亲眼所见。他曾暗地探访，格里戈维奇向他描述了那个金发小偷的样貌，而单凭他朗朗的笑声邓布利多就可以断定这就是他难以忘怀的少年。他没有冒昧地向气恼的魔杖制作者讨要一段记忆以佐证判断，他本以为除了自己就再不会有人关注这样一个湿漉漉的雨夜了。  
可是往事总难隐藏。这段故事在这么久之后重见天日，纽特向他讲述了哈利接触那些记忆后的茫然与迷惑，还有他对这些回忆不合理的过度探究。邓布利多心知自己的秘密将难以保守，毕竟在那个夏天里他曾经为异国的少年神魂颠倒，任谁也能看出他疯狂的迷恋。不过他并不十分在乎这些，他从未想过要将这些旧事永远埋葬，反而是当初的魔法部费劲心思想要遮掩这些不光彩的过去，似乎是生怕影响了邓布利多伟大的圣人形象。  
而无论如何，他的学生已经抓住了这段记忆的边角。邓布利多不知道哈利能够找到多少，但他知道自己的回忆中格林德沃有多么完美迷人。记忆不是十分可靠的东西，它总是会根据个人的偏好对过去加以篡改，被热爱的变得更加完美，被憎恶的变得更加可怖。那个少年在他过去的人生中，究竟是神赐予的天使还是恶魔派遣的毒蛇？或许他自己也不能分辨。

再度得到哈利的消息是由西弗勒斯传达的。他将戈德里克宝剑放在了结冰的湖面下，以守护神引导哈利。西弗勒斯以魔法构成的脸上挂着足够奇怪的表情，邓布利多猜那或许代表着一段很糟糕的回忆。  
时至今日，邓布利多已经不能明确地回想起阿莉安娜身亡时候他的具体心情如何了。他记得自己的悲恸，自己怀中搂着妹妹逐渐变得冰凉的身体，然而他不记得另一个人的反应了，那个本应该是志同道合的同伴，却独自离开的少年。或许他根本就没能分出心思来关注格林德沃，他不仅是痛苦于妹妹的死亡，同时到来的庆幸以及对自己更加深刻的厌恶进一步击垮了他，他甚至没有余力去思考究竟是谁应该为此负责，而他的余生都没有机会探究了。  
“他和他愚蠢的父亲看上去一模一样。”西弗勒斯留下了一句没头没尾的话。邓布利多清楚他从不会关心自己的死对头看上去如何，他这个阴郁的学生唯一会将视线落在詹姆斯·波特的脸上的原因就是莉莉·伊万斯，或者应当称她为莉莉·波特。在他们都还是学生的时候，詹姆斯热烈的、总是追逐着莉莉·伊万斯的痴情眼神儿也曾令邓布利多感慨爱情的魔力。  
邓布利多愿意承认盖勒特·格林德沃有着非同寻常的魅力，令人见之难忘，否则他也不会几乎是一见倾心。他还记得格林德沃年少时矫健修长的身形，柔软而甜蜜的金发，总闪着光的异色瞳孔和与古典雕塑相比也毫不逊色的脸部线条。然而仅凭着几段零散的回忆就能令哈利为一个陌生的巫师燃起爱火，这太荒谬了。  
或许这是他的错。他总把格林德沃看得过分迷人，在年轻的充满爱意的眼神中少年人或许会比平时更添几分魅力，吸引同样年轻的心沦陷。但是邓布利多也很清楚，完美的、充满诱惑力的出众外表也正是盖勒特·格林德沃本人的特点。他完全有能力轻易地收获他人的爱慕，即使他本人并不追求这个。

无论如何，哈利已经对格林德沃着了魔。这是个既定事实，而仅剩一张画像的邓布利多没能力改变它。他呆在纽特的客厅墙壁上，像每一幅古老而腐朽的魔法画像一样整日昏睡。有的时候他会梦到在霍格沃兹任教的日子，年轻稚嫩的小巫师们惊叹着看他将一根针变作柔软的小羊羔，古老的走廊里永远充斥着学生们充满活力的吵闹声。那是平和的、令人心生愉悦的梦境。而更多时间他会回到戈德里克山谷，时间永远停滞在了夏日，灼热的气浪翻滚着，被巴希达屋子后幽静的树林隔绝在外。  
格林德沃不常造访他的梦境。这或许是件好事，因为梦境总是与遗忘和失去相映照。他没有遗忘格林德沃，更没有失去他。尽管他们曾在漫长的时间中相互敌对，几乎不死不休，但邓布利多知道那些仇恨只能滋生于爱与渴望的土壤。格林德沃一直在以一种不被世人所理解的方式爱着他，他的爱与恨并行，他的渴望与厌弃永远指向同一个人，他今生都无法摆脱深夜的梦魇，有关于他的理想与爱情。  
想到这里邓布利多几乎生出一种扭曲的欢喜。这种情绪算得上是彻底背弃了他的底线，践踏了他的原则。他一向致力于维持自己温和可靠的形象，每一个他曾经教导过的学生都认为他是一个伟大的、无私的老师，即使是了解他最龌龊的秘密的纽特·斯卡曼德也无法否认。但是他就是无法以同样的心来对待盖勒特·格林德沃。他是一个彻头彻尾的意外，是贸然闯入他贫瘠生命的一道光彩，是点燃了枯木的火星，是彻底塑造改写了阿不思·邓布利多人生的少年。如果没有遇见格林德沃，那么他绝不会有如此多的桂冠加身，或许他依旧拥有高深的学识与令人敬仰的品格，但他绝不会成为阿不思·邓布利多。  
大部分的梦境中他都留在自己的房间里。戈德里克山谷的风景早就不再具有吸引力，他俯身在书桌旁研读书籍，或者是写一些自己记不清内容的论文。房间里安静得很，家具上落满了灰尘，似乎除了他自己以外就再没有别的活物存在了。通常情况下他会安于平静，和无止境的沉默一起等待。  
偶尔会有一只小猫头鹰敲打他的窗子。灰色的信使给他送来一封信，没有署名，只有一个简洁的几何符号缀在信的末尾。他像很久之前一样激动地拆开信，迫不及待地阅读纸张上张扬却整洁优美的笔迹，偶尔窃笑于主人落笔的生疏和某些细小的语法错误。他沉迷与对方令人惊叹的才华与信念，怀着隐秘的心情写下回信，不忘小小地嘲弄一番，并以同样的符号结尾。  
更令邓布利多雀跃的是少年的亲自来访。尽管他本人早就过了少年人易于冲动的年纪，但是梦中的一切都要按照回忆里来。背景的转换是模糊的，他们会在山坡上的草坪里躺下来，让暖融融的青草抵在后背上；或者他们会在巴希达家的图书室里打盹儿，年轻的盖勒特·格林德沃偏好古怪的黑魔法，常常抓着一本厚重的古书倚着邓布利多的肩膀。午后的阳光透过玻璃投映在少年们的身上，对方长而浅淡的睫毛和其下掩映着的银白色瞳孔都有着朦胧的睡意，白得几乎透明的皮肤贴在阿不思的脖颈，两个人的体温在接触的那一小片肌肤处交融。

他很难说这些是否是真的发生过的事情了。过于久远的时光令他的回忆慢慢粘稠，像是高温下融化掉的巧克力蛙一样看不出形状。但是纽特带来了新的消息，一些与他不同，充满着年轻人执着与探究的个性。  
纽特站在他的画像前，一如既往地腼腆而尴尬。他小心翼翼地向他转述了哈利·波特的现状，刻意强调了他正在追逐一个幻境，并受困于一场荒谬的“恋爱”。  
“教授，您希望——”纽特欲言又止，这一团乱的现状完全超出了他的预期。他看着壁炉上的画像，希望邓布利多能告诉他究竟该做些什么。可是邓布利多只是缄默不语。

邓布利多并不知道该怎样处理现下的状况。他一直告诉自己哈利荒谬的迷恋是源自他自己，这是他的责任。但是他又清楚，一段回忆是无法承载任何情感的。哈利可以透过他的眼睛去观察格林德沃，却不能透过他的心去爱上一个人。爱总是最高深的魔法，无法被预言更无法被操控。  
“请你帮我转告哈利，记忆记忆能投射给他影响——却不能代替他去爱。”邓布利多没有提及留在冥想盆旁的回忆，那段最为旖旎的故事安静地躺在角落里蒙尘，或许他自己也不甘心就如此让一切都被遗忘。

如果格林德沃真的是哈利想要追逐的人，那么自己不该永远把他禁锢在一个老头子腐朽的回忆中。那些耀眼的过去，那些在痛苦中仍然熠熠生辉的骄傲的微笑，那些被夜风埋葬在故乡的少年们理应永远鲜活动人。或许格林德沃是对的——他们不应该隐藏。  
邓布利多以一种宽容的心态想道：即便是看到了那些场景，又能有什么改变呢？一切早已尘埃落定，有关于邓布利多与格林德沃的过去，有关于一个家庭是如何分崩离析的故事，早就该是故纸堆里那一场惊天大战的注解。在这么多年以后，在千万次的日落都被荒废以后，在他们永远错过任何一个改写命运的机会以后，一个年轻的孩子想要挖掘尘封的明珠又有什么错呢？他们会变成一个故事，故事会变成传说，而传说会渐渐被遗忘。  
他们会被一起遗忘。

-END-


End file.
